


Dangan Ronpa In A Nutshell

by Know_Your_Paradoxes



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Also A Goddamn Character Analysis WITH GOD TIERS, Also A Ranked Favorites List, Also Text Post Edits, And now there's a conspiracy theory, Author Interruption in Chapter 25, Based on a Tumblr Post, But nevertheless, Crack, Gen, God Tier, Homestuck Crossover if you squint, I Blame Tumblr, If That's Something You're Into, Inspired By Tumblr, It is there, Legit Just Crack, SO MUCH IS HAPPENIGN WHAT TEH FCUK, Screenshots of Despair, Seriously Nothing More Than Crack, Thanks, Tumblr, Tumblr Memes, Which you shouldn't have to, With Analysis, do with that what you will, i've wasted tags and time, now this will be the place where I also post theories and shit, so have fun kiddos, sorry - Freeform, text posts, the gang's all here, this derailed really fast, welcome to hell! welcome to hell! welcome to hell!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 28,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_Your_Paradoxes/pseuds/Know_Your_Paradoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legit crack fun for the whole family. (Currently includes text post edits, Homestuck trash, a favorite characters list, and the link to a video I made with WeVideo because I'm broke af and can't edit for shit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nagito Komaeda, Trash Child Extraordinaire

 

Look at my trash son


	2. Hajime Hinata, Super High School Level Ahoge

 

Pls protect him he is a scared bb


	3. Chiaki Nanami, The Cinnamon Roll That Truly Was Too Pure For This Earth

 

My precious video game child ily


	4. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, Baby Gangsta

 

 

 

fun fact: his birthday is the day before mine

he is like my brother

and also my son

and maybe also my nephew, i guess?


	5. Gundam Tanaka, Animal Breeder/Demon Lord/All Around Nice Fellow

 

Protect the smol demon child pls


	6. Ibuki Mioda, My Oni Onii-chan

 

She is the coolest and most relatable character in my opinion tbh


	7. Kazuichi Souda, The Ultimate Carfucker

 

Tied as the most charming bipedal shark person in the anime world


	8. Bree's Top 15 Favorite Dangan Ronpa Characters!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a list of my top 15 favorite Dangan Ronpa characters so far. Not meant to be an official list by any means. Just a current list of the characters I liked most throughout both the first Dangan Ronpa and throughout Super Dangan Ronpa 2. I may update this list after watching the upcoming anime and after the third game comes out as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The following lists are based solely on my personal opinions on these characters. They are in no way meant to be finalized lists of my feelings toward these characters. They are just a current list of my rankings of said characters, and this may be updated at any point.
> 
> Just because I exclude certain characters is NOT an indication that I didn't like or enjoy those characters! I personally truly like almost every single character, and their inclusion on this list is not meant to be seen as me ranking them based on how much I personally relate or feel for said character.
> 
> SPOILER WARNING AHEAD!: There will be spoilers for both games as well as Danganronpa: Zero. Read with precaution.
> 
> RANKING SYSTEM: My character ranking system is based on three important factors. These factors are as follows.
> 
> -Personal Opinion: How much I liked the character after their respective game. Note that personal opinion might be negative for some characters. Smaller factors for this category include humor, character development, and personal relation to said character, as well as how they mingle with other characters and contribute to the overall story. Also, if a character makes me feel a strong emotion, they are more likely to be put on the list.
> 
> -Plot Relevance: How significant the character was during the events of their respective game. Note that some less relevant characters may be put in the Top 15 Favorites list due to the other key factors. One of the key reasons that this is a major factor is because significant characters tend to receive more character development, making them much more likable. However, Free Time Events are also major saving graces for certain characters.
> 
> -Character Portrayal: How well-written the character was in their respective game. Note that some characters with little to no actual writing to them might get put in my Favorites. Smaller factors that tie into this include the character's talent and how it is portrayed, the character's dialogue with other characters, and their Free Time Events.
> 
> SPECULATION WARNING: There are certain points where I may speak about my personal analyses of characters, personal headcanons, theories, or, in some cases where the character's role is very limited, I might simply speculate motivations behind their characters, reasoning, and other key factors that contribute to their personality as a whole. The speculation will be mentioned, and should have a speculation warning in front of it. Note that the speculation adds to my personal beliefs on a certain character, and is not meant to reflect the characters' true backstories, motivations, and overall development as a character.
> 
> Also, GENDER WRITING: For any mention of Chihiro, I am going to be using he/him pronouns, since he canonically identifies as male. For any mention of Alter Ego, I am going to be using they/them pronouns, since Alter Ego is capable of changing into other people (despite being based on Chihiro), plus, computer programs know no gender. For any mention of the Super High School Level Impostor, I am going to be using they/them pronouns as well, as they have no official gender identity, despite having impersonated only canonically male characters. For any mentions of Genocider Syo, I am going to be using they/them pronouns, because their name is typically male in Japan, but they reside in the body of a female and the mind of a self-identified female, which makes things pretty ambiguous. If you have any problems with the way I write gender identities, please feel free to contact me through the comments or send me a message!
> 
> With all of that out of the way, I would love to present my lists for my Top 15 Favorite Dangan Ronpa characters and my Top 10 Least Favorite Dangan Ronpa Characters! Please enjoy!

TOP 15 FAVORITE DANGAN RONPA CHARACTERS!

**15.) Kazuichi Souda, Super High School Level Mechanic.**

**-Personal Opinion:**  I really enjoyed Kazuichi's character. He was a very fun character to me at first, and he seemed like the most relatable of the Super Dangan Ronpa 2 cast... at first. Unfortunately, however, Kazuichi seems to have developed a sort of BACKWARDS character development. While he was intriguing and seemed smart to me at the start of the game, his character tended to get much less deep than in Chapter One, and started to become essentially the Hagakure of the game. He devolved into a pseudo-stalker for Sonia, and essentially a less openly perverse Teruteru. On the other hand, however, his Free Time Events give him a much needed depth that didn't a lot of focus in the actual story mode.

 **-Plot** **Relevance:**  Unfortunately, this is the area that causes Kazuichi to end up so low on this list. While he DOES manage to survive the events of Super Dangan Ronpa 2, his overall plot relevance doesn't really seem all that significant in comparison to the roles that the other surviving characters play. His main role is, again, comic relief, and he serves mainly just to provide a funny moment or two. His role is easily comparable to Yasuhiro Hagakure, except he doesn't get accused of murder like him. However, his role as the Super High School Level Mechanic IS a very important role, and certain inventions that he creates, such as the mini-monitor that he gives Hajime in the third chapter, Mini-Mechamaru, and fixing the elevator button in the fourth chapter, are actually very useful. He's also the one that fixes the breaker in the first chapter and provides a solid testimony against Hiyoko in the second chapter.  
**_SPECULATION WARNING:_**  In addition to the list of the above inventions, as a member of Super High School Level Despair, he may have quite possibly built many of the machines used for executions in the first Dangan Ronpa game. In a Free Time Event, Kazuichi states that his dream is to "build a rocket ship", and another states that he has been working on a motorcycle that can reach speeds of 940 km/hr. This heavily implies that he at least built the rocket ship used in Jin Kirigiri's execution, and the motorcycle used in Mondo Oowada's execution, giving him a major relevance boost.

**-Character** **Portrayal:**  Much like the above, this is an area that causes Kazuichi to end up very low on the list. His portrayal is actually quite good, and he is written quite well... however, this writing is mostly wasted on creepy interaction with Sonia and bitter rivalry OVER Sonia against Gundam. This results in his character becoming a little flat, and it easily gets boring once he starts over-exaggerating it in the fourth trial, when Sonia and Gundam start to show their close ties more. However, in the first and second chapter, he is easily portrayed as an audience surrogate, and his Free Time Events also shed a lot of light on his character. Unfortunately for Kazuichi, however, this means that his character doesn't get a lot of focus in the main story mode. 

**-Final Opinion:**  I really did like Kazuichi's character, but his character is only really truly portrayed well through his Free Time Events, which makes it very hard to put him any higher on this list. 

* * *

**14.) Leon Kuwata, Super High School Level Baseball Player.**

**-Personal Opinion:**  In a similar vein to Kazuichi, I really enjoyed Leon's character. I personally prefer his character a slight bit more than Leon's, even though he doesn't have nearly as strong motivations for his actions. It's a right shame that Leon was killed in the first chapter, because his Free Time Events are very fun and lighthearted. I really thought that Leon would've been a great character, had he gotten a chance to show that in the main story mode. His character is given a much more sympathetic light in his chapter of the manga, however. It's also heavily implied that he and Sayaka had an interest in each other prior to losing their memories, which only serves to make his situation all the more tragic. I also personally liked his breakdown. In Absolute Despair Girls and Absolute Despair Hagakure, through the eyes of Kanon Nakajima, he is depicted as a genuinely nice person with a good heart there. He is (to the western world, understandably) freaked out by Kanon's love for him, but he still allows her to try, and he is truly very close to her. 

**-Plot Relevance:**  While Leon doesn't really have a lot of significance in the first game, the dying clue that Sayaka gives during the first trial (11037, Leon's name, written in her own blood, rotated 180 degrees) has become an arc number in the series. Leon was also the first culprit and the first to be executed for a murder. Unfortunately, because he is the first, this means that he dies rather early in the game. However, in Absolute Despair Girls, his character is given a bit more relevance, through Kanon Nakajima, his cousin, and the person that Komaru and Syo are supposed to target that is closest to Leon. He is shown to be a very kindhearted person, which is a nice additive to his character. In addition, he gets a reference (other than the obvious 11037 password) in Super Dangan Ronpa 2, when Nagito is speaking about Nekomaru, mentioning that he was rumored to have been coaching "that famous Japanese baseball player", and Nekomaru himself also states he has trained "a baseball player who got an offer to join the major leagues when he was still in middle school". Both of these statements heavily imply that Leon was close to Nekomaru, and that Nekomaru used to coach him.  
_**SPECULATION WARNING:**_ This seems to hint that Leon is actually connected to Nekomaru, and it also points toward being close to a member of Super High School Level Despair. This could lead to him getting some interaction with Nekomaru while he was a member of SHSL Despair, and could be a very interesting part of the anime should the creators choose to showcase that dynamic. 

**-Character Portrayal:**  Leon's character is a little flat, other than his breakdown in the first trial, which is actually quite well done, and it fits his character very nicely. He comes across as aloof, flirtatious, and a bit of a charmer. He also has the dynamic of being the one kid that seems to have the most raw, natural talent. He states that he never goes to practices, and yet he still manages to be both the star pitcher AND the clean-up hitter, indicating a strong natural talent for the sport. In addition to this, he also has some very lighthearted Free Time Events, and he genuinely seems to be a decent person. His cousin, Kanon, sheds his character in a very kind and good-natured light, and the manga gives some very tragic implications toward his murder of Sayaka. 

**-Final Opinion:**  Leon Kuwata is a character that I really enjoyed, but, unfortunately, due to the little relevance he has in the main story, and the most flattering parts of his character only becoming evident through side materials, I can't put him any higher on the list. 

* * *

**13.) Ibuki Mioda, Super High School Level Musician.**

**-Personal Opinion:**  Ibuki was my favorite female character in Super Dangan Ronpa 2. I just absolutely loved her energy, her sense of humor, her design, and the way the creators wrote her character. She was so interesting to me, because I relate to her quite a bit. Unfortunately, she doesn't get a lot of moments in the story that portray her character as much other than a plucky comic relief. She is chock full of shout-outs, and is the game's most prominent fourth-wall breaker, other than Monokuma himself. However, the two most immediate reasons why I loved her were her Free Time Events and her dying message. Her Free Time Events are much different that those of many of the other characters, as SHE makes HAJIME feel better about himself, rather than the other way around. She is a sort of Manic Pixie Dream Girl for Hajime, in a sense, and the Free Time Events portray her with a much deeper part of her character that the main story never really seems to pick up on. Her dying message, displayed in the sixth chapter, is a very tragic one. While the phrasing used is indicative of her simply asking to be able to play one more song before she dies, the way it's delivered is actually more akin to her begging for her life, which was one of the only messages that brought me on the verge of tears. 

**-Plot Relevance:**  Ibuki is killed in Chapter 3, which gives her a fair bit of screen time. On one hand, she does have a certain relevance, as one of the three infected patients of the Despair Disease in that chapter. On the other hand, she doesn't have a lot of relevance otherwise, as her main purpose is to make jokes and shout-outs on occasion. In the first trial, however, she does give Hajime some much needed help, thanks in no small part to her exceptional hearing, as the SHSL Musician. Other than that, however, she doesn't have much relevance in kicking the plot into gear. Her concert, however, at the beginning of Chapter 3, is a good set-up into the next plot-relevant event that happens, which is Nekomaru's taking the "bullet" for Akane, leading to his having to be changed into Mechamaru. She is a part of the Twilight Syndrome Murder Case game, as Girl C, but Girl C has no real relevance to the game, other than perhaps granting Satou access into the music room, where she killed Fuyuhiko's sister.  
_**SPECULATION WARNING:**_ However, I really enjoyed the dynamic she had with Fuyuhiko throughout Chapter 3. She seemed to want to try and be friends with him, as she was the one that organized the concert, but she seemingly did it to celebrate Fuyuhiko's getting well again, after him being seriously wounded by Peko during her execution. She's also quite openly concerned about him. Personally, I feel as though the reason why she does this throughout the third chapter is because she is trying to "make amends", in a sense, as perhaps she feels guilty for what happened, even if she had no direct role. 

**-Character Portrayal:**  Ibuki's character is extremely prominent throughout, and she has quite a lot of personality. Her humor and energy shine, and she has a very good sense of humor. She's one of the most optimistic characters in the game, with a very whimsical air about her. However, we see her get much more depth in the third chapter, starting with her sadness after the group reacts negatively to her music and then rushes out of the venue to see to Akane. She genuinely seems to care for the others, and in her Free Time Events, she is depicted as looking for a very deep and meaningful platonic relationship. I also personally love her for being one of the few characters that is shown as being openly bi/pansexual, and she seems to be aromantic as well. Her dying message, in a tearjerking way, also fits her character quite nicely. 

**-Final Opinion:** I truly love Ibuki Mioda, but because she doesn't get a lot of overt character development, it kills me that I have to put her this low on the list.

* * *

**12.) Mondo Oowada, Super High School Level Biker Gang Leader.**

**-Personal Opinion:**  Mondo is actually one of the few characters I don't have a super strong opinion on. While I do like certain aspects about his character, I don't like others. The pros of his character are his strong morals, honesty, and his friendship with Kiyotaka. He makes sure to keep promises, protects girls (although this is most prominently shown with Chihiro, who is actually male), and actually has a very upstanding moral character. He's brutally honest, but he also knows when to admit defeat, and won't put up a fight once he knows it's time to give up. His friendship with Kiyotaka is one of the most heartwarming and human aspects of the first Dangan Ronpa game. Their dynamic is really sweet, and it truly shows that the students are still somewhat hopeful, and are still quite capable of forming the friendships they once had, before their memories were stolen from them. The cons of his character are his rudeness, obsession with his perception of "strength", and his short temper. He is generally very vulgar and rude to some of the characters, although this could just be him playing up his idea of what "strength" is. His obsession makes him act overly manly and macho, which, to me, is a bit of a let-down. Also, his short temper makes his character seem very angry, and kind of sets him up as a potential killer from the beginning. 

**-Plot**   **Relevance:** Mondo is the second trial's culprit, which gives him a bit more screen time than Leon. However, in the same vein, he doesn't really get all that much in terms of character development as far as the story goes. The biggest character development you get from him is through his backstory, but he never has a chance to grow out of his weak perception of "strength", due to your finding out about his past right before he is sent to his death. His friendship with Kiyotaka, however, is crucial to Chapter 3's set-up, and adds a LOT of depth to Kiyotaka. Mondo, on the other hand, doesn't really get much in the way of the same depth as him from the friendship, which makes me very upset, as Mondo had the potential to gain a lot of character through that friendship.  
_**SPECULATION WARNING:**_ I personally believe that Mondo might have been a closeted gay character, or at the very least, bisexual. From his overly macho persona to his fire-forged friendship with Kiyotaka being laced with semi-romantic undertones, these little snippets of information have led me to believe that Mondo may have been homosexual/bisexual. Since the common stereotype is to associate interest in the same gender (when you identify as male) is being "feminine", this may have also played a part in his perception of "strength" becoming the extremely masculine version he exhibits, along with the death of his brother. 

**-Character Portrayal:**  Mondo is shown to be your stereotypical biker gang member--loud, quick to provoke, masculine, and vulgar. However, there is a much softer side to him, as shown most primarily through his Free Time Events. He doesn't like being known as someone who breaks things, and he has a soft spot for dogs. He also is very chivalrous, and is a very firm believer in keeping promises, no matter what. He seems somewhat noble, although his dialogue seems to suggest otherwise. His acceptance of being accused for Chihiro's murder is actually a very touching and well-written moment, and the dynamic he has with Kiyotaka is a very interesting side to his character. Overall, I think that his portrayal is actually quite well done, and his writing is superb for his character. 

**-Final Opinion:**  Mondo Oowada wasn't one of my personal favorite characters, but his writing is well done, and his relationships with other characters are executed very nicely. He is a very well-rounded character, in terms of personality. 

* * *

**11.) Chihiro Fujisaki, Super High School Level Programmer.**

**-Personal Opinion:**  Chihiro is another of the very few characters I don't have an extremely strong opinion on one way or another. I really enjoyed the plot twist that he's involved in, with his crossdressing. I admire him for being willing to change himself for the better, and he is actually one of the most courageous characters in the first Dangan Ronpa game, if not the entire series thus far. Chihiro is somewhat relatable to me, because I'm also naturally timid around other people. I really enjoy that Chihiro has such an admiration for Mondo, although the same ideal of "strength" that Mondo possesses which makes me somewhat wary of his character also applies to him. However, he is ultimately a very caring and smart person, and without the presence of Alter Ego, I highly doubt that the survivors of Dangan Ronpa would have actually SURVIVED. Alter Ego is also a very important part of Super Dangan Ronpa 2, as they are the creator of Chiaki Nanami, one of the tritagonists of the game. Chihiro, unfortunately, doesn't seem to get a lot of time in the spotlight, as I haven't been able to find out much through his Free Time Events. However, I definitely applaud the writers for including a character that doesn't fit the traditional sense of masculinity, but still identifies firmly as a male. The worst single character trait I can find, however, is that he reveres the stereotypical sense of "masculinity", and thinks of himself as weak and "feminine" solely based on his appearance and his being emotional. This makes me very upset, because I would have liked to see a character like this that was confident in themselves, but I still really think that Chihiro is an interesting character. 

**-Plot Relevance:**  HOLY HELL DOES CHIHIRO HAVE A LOT OF PLOT RELEVANCE. Despite being the second murder victim of the first game, his AI program, Alter Ego, which assumes his personality, voice, and appearance by default, is EXTREMELY important to both game installments. Alter Ego is the primary motivation for Hifumi and Kiyotaka's actions in the beginning of Chapter 3, they save Makoto from being killed in the fifth trial, Alter Ego is the one who programs Chiaki Nanami, who is a pivotal character in Super Dangan Ronpa 2, and they become a member of the Future Foundation, along with the survivors of the first game's events. Also, it's heavily implied that Chihiro himself, while he was alive, may have been the one who helped to create the first Monokuma. So his plot relevance is on both sides of the same coin. Not only this, but he indirectly shows a smaller tidbit of relevance with Junko mentioning that she was inspired by Alter Ego to create her own AI program, which ultimately ends up becoming a virus in the Neo World Program. 

**-Character Portrayal:**  This is the reason that Chihiro isn't higher on this list. I truly do think that Chihiro is a good character, but I personally feel that his character was fairly two-dimensional, at least while he was alive. But his backstory is very tragic, and it portrays a very interesting and deep side of him that the characters never really get to experience in the main story, which is actually really disheartening. Alter Ego, while still giving a fairly good portrayal of Chihiro's character, also seems to fall a little flat in some ways. They never elaborate on Chihiro's backstory, and never really explain why he did some of the things he did. Alter Ego also never really develops FOR Chihiro, which, to me, is a bit of a shame. 

**-Final Opinion:**  Chihiro, while not a particularly strong character in terms of personality, was a very interesting character that could have and SHOULD have had more depth portrayed, other than a simple unsettling gender reveal plot twist. 

* * *

**10.) Chiaki Nanami, Super High School Level Gamer.**

**-Personal Opinion:**  I'm going to get a lot of hate for this, but I personally don't really see all of Chiaki's appeal. While yes, she is a cutesy character, and she has many good qualities about her, I don't see why so many people LOVE her. I definitely by no means HATE her, I just don't really see a lot of myself in her character, nor do I really see a lot of depth to her character. Chiaki is a very smart, kindhearted, and forgiving person, with a good word and a kind smile for everyone she meets. She is extremely optimistic about others, and believes in everyone, despite their bad qualities. She seems to be a bit aloof and distant, and she has a tendency to get sleepy very easily. Once she was revealed to have been an AI program, her behavior became much more clear to me. I really didn't like her or appreciate her as much as I do now right after my initial playthrough of the game. I thought that she was very monotonous, two-dimensional, and flat. I did, however, love her role as the "mole" of sorts to the Remnants of Despair. She was a very convincing traitor, and I could tell that the characters all cared about her very much, which made me feel a lot more empathetic to her character. In the sixth trial, I absolutely loved that Hajime thought of her when he needed help. It was very kind and in-character of him to do, and I really liked that the creators didn't outright imply that he had romantic feelings for her. The ambiguity makes it very open to fan interpretation, which is nice for people that really enjoy her character and the relationship she has with Hajime, and it's also nice for people who don't care much for her character and think that the relationship is simply a very strong friendship. Either way, it's very clear that she and Hajime are close, and she is close with the other characters as well. However, I don't personally like her character more than certain others that will get mentioned later on in the list. 

**-Plot Relevance:**  HOLY HELL DOES CHIAKI HAVE A LOT OF PLOT RELEVANCE. She is the only character present in the killing game of Super Dangan Ronpa 2 that isn't a Remnant of Despair. She's a MASSIVE spoiler, and her status as an AI is very important. She's considered by the game as the "traitor", which finally comes to a peak in the fifth trial, which is quite easily my second favorite trial out of all twelve in both games. Her murder is accidental, and she accepts the punishment and accusation from Hajime very well. She is actually affiliated with the Future Foundation, sent with Usami to monitor the Remnants of Despair and make sure that they're doing well in the simulation. She serves as somewhat of a deuteragonist with Hajime, and a tritagonist with him and Nagito. She basically serves as the Kirigiri of this game, although she is a much more tragic version of Kirigiri. She eventually comes back in the sixth trial, due to Hajime's breakdown. She serves her purpose yet again and manages to help Hajime get out of his funk. She also serves as a motivation for the characters to continue fighting against despair, and as Hajime's motivation to create his own  future.

**-Character Portrayal:**  Chiaki is portrayed in a very bland manner, in my opinion. I really like her English dub voice, Christine Marie Cabanos was a very good choice for her. She sounds very aloof and distant, and is reminiscent of Chihiro a bit from the start. The game does a lot to allow her the opportunity to talk to Hajime during the games, and she and him get along quite well. She also treats the other characters with a lot of respect, despite all of their shortcomings. Overall, I really enjoyed the concept of her character, but thought that the writing was a bit dull for my liking. 

**-Final Opinion:**  Chiaki Nanami is a good character, just not a great one. I really loved the twists that involved her, and I really enjoyed her relationships with the other characters, but personally, I just didn't find her to be all that exciting and appealing as a main character.

* * *

**9.) Celestia Ludenberg, Super High School Level Gambler.**

**-Persona** **l** **Opinion:**  I really thought that Celes was a complex and interesting character. I really liked her concept, and she was a very mysterious character to me. Her motivations and actions were neither good nor bad, most times. She really fascinates me, as I had been relatively unfamiliar with characters that did horrible things just for the sake of superficial items. Her breakdown in particular really packs a punch, in my opinion. Her Free Time Events only solidify my opinion that she is a complex and stranger character. I don't actually have an opinion whether I truly LIKE her or not, I just think that she's a very interesting person. She's secretive, cunning, and very composed most of the time, but when she breaks down, GOODNESS GRACIOUS, she breaks down HARD. Her backstory is both tragic and unsettling, with the scene in the manga that mentioned she had a doll that she had named Taeko Yasuhiro and she had destroyed it completely coming to mind first. I view Celes as a broken and very tragic character, despite all of her shortcomings. Her murder of Hifumi, while still not justified by any means, is somewhat more understandable once you hear her speak about her past life. Her execution is also one of the more tragic and memorable of the series, in my opinion. Her character is a very clear representation of greed, yet she somehow manages to make the concept seem a bit less severe, even though she murdered someone, manipulated them into killing another person, and knowingly accused another person of attempting to rape her in order to convince her manipulation victim. While I absolutely despise her actions, I can't help but find myself still appreciative of her character. 

**-Plot** **Relevance:**  Celes is the third culprit (technically, the fourth), which gives her a decent amount of screentime. In the first chapter, she is the first to cast suspicion onto Makoto, which initially paints her as a bit of an antagonist. Once she learns of Sayaka's plan to frame Makoto, however, she is the first to assume the worst in her, and theorize that perhaps Sayaka didn't care for Makoto at all. Leon is found guilty, and she argues with him over his justification of self-defense, saying that he could have simply stopped once she had locked herself in the bathroom. In the second trial, she is a key witness, as she was the only person to see Chihiro before he met up with Mondo to work out together. Her testimony is what later proves Mondo's guilt, as she never mentions the color of the tracksuit she sees in his bag, while Mondo states that it's blue, which is something he shouldn't have had knowledge of unless he had seen Chihiro that night. And, as mentioned, she is the culprit of the third trial. She manipulates Hifumi into killing Kiyotaka, and later turns against him, essentially killing both of them, just one indirectly. She also gives Kyouko the key to Alter Ego before she is sent to her execution. 

**-Character Portrayal:**  I really liked the way that Celes was written. She had a lot of character, and her English dub voice was sheer perfection. The way that her accent breaks down as she gets more and more aggravated is very impressive, and I really loved that she was so complex and her motivations were purely greedy. She has such a strange aura about her, and she definitely is true to herself, even if she doesn't know who she truly is. Her backstory is tragic and the facade that she keeps up is doubly so. She is a character that's meant to be complex and deep, mysterious and covered by fog. However, I didn't like her willingness to manipulate Hifumi or accuse Kiyotaka of attempting to rape her in order to convince Hifumi that she was in danger. 

**-Final Opinion:**  Celes is a great example of a character shrouded in mystery, yet she is just shrouded enough to seem like you still don't know her. 

* * *

**8.) Gundam Tanaka, Super High School Level Animal Breeder.**

**-Personal Opinion:**  Gundam is a GREAT character. He's so funny, overly dramatic, and yet somehow truly intimidating that he actually seems real at points. His dialogue is hilarious, he is actually a very cute character, and his relationship with his hamsters is adorable. He is honest, dramatic, and aggressive. In reality, he has a bit of a complex, and the complex is portrayed EXTREMELY accurately. His relationship with Sonia is very cute, and I really enjoyed the dynamic the two had. His fighting with Kazuichi seems to be very real, and tense. He's actually a very compassionate person, as evidenced most prominently by his relationship with his hamsters. He's a very good trainer, as his hamsters are shown to perform various feats and tricks. In his Free Time Events, it's heavily implied that he's a vegan, and in Island Mode, he mentions that he's not effective against "water-types", which, aside from the obvious Pokemon reference, implies that he might not be able to swim. This paints him in a very dorky and actually fairly awkward light. His complex is that of  _chuunibyou_ , an inferiority complex and pseudo-syndrome. This makes his overly dramatic personality tragic, and gives him a nice comparison to Kazuichi, actually. He was also the first culprit to garner up my personal sympathy. His motivation for the murder was not entirely coldblooded, much like the motives of other characters that have killed before him. He actually only attempted (and succeeded) in murdering someone because had he not, there was a very real possibility of the other characters starving to death in the Funhouse. He was the first culprit that made me feel guilty for condemning him. That made me like him only more. 

**-Plot Relevance:**  Gundam is the culprit in Super Dangan Ronpa 2's fourth chapter, which gives him a fair bit of screentime. He is a crucial part of solving the first trial, as he was the only person, other than the culprit themselves, to figure out how to get under the floorboards, which gave Hajime the evidence he needed to indict Teruteru. In Chapter 3, he moves to the motel during the outbreak of the Despair Disease, and Hajime meets him on his way to the hotel, giving Gundam an alibi for the time of the murders in that chapter. This chapter was when he started to become good friends with Sonia as well, and where he and Kazuichi began their pseudo-rivalry. In Chapter 4, Gundam wasn't particularly worried about starvation at first, as he found sufficient food for his hamsters in the flowers growing around Strawberry House. However, on day 3 of starvation, he met Nekomaru in the elevator and the two agreed to have a duel to see who would have the right to keep living. The other would be killed, for the sake of making sure the others didn't starve any longer. Before being sent to his execution, he gives a speech to the remaining survivors, telling them that he was repulsed by their decision to let their lives go, and that life is important and should be fought for at any cost. It's his words that essentially motivate the remaining students to continue on, and he's Sonia's motivation for creating her own future. 

**-Character Portrayal:**  The writers did an AMAZING job of capturing his personality. He is a very funny character, and his lines are all really REALLY dramatic, but in a very good way. I really loved his English dub voice, because I truly think that the low, deep voice suits him very well. While he does his best to play up his "villain" persona, the writers also manage to capture his true self very well, giving him plenty of adorkable moments with Sonia. Honestly, the final scenes of his execution are what sum him up perfectly to me. Right before he is sent to his execution, he basically tells the remaining students "See you in Hell", but he ends up getting carried to Heaven. This scene was incredibly powerful, in my opinion. 

**-Final Opinion:**  Gundam is an amazing character with a very significant impact on the story, but unfortunately, I don't feel like his character was given as much to work with as others, and his character development wasn't obvious until his death, which was really upsetting to me. 

* * *

**7.) Junko Enoshima, Super High School Level Fashionista/Despair.**

**-Personal Opinion:**  Junko is a really interesting character. I personally love a lot of things about her, from her design, to her personalities, to her motivations... I really loved how completely apathetic she was as she caused the destruction of the world. She was the first villain I had ever seen that had no strong motive for being evil. Her love for despair is also a very interesting factor of her character. She has so many layers to her character, that I don't really know where to start. Her love of despair and her ideals of what hope looks like are both the most interesting parts of her character, in my eyes. Her love of despair seems to me as more of an obsession than an actual love of the feeling. Technically, no one person should be able to enjoy despair, as that's the point of despair. She also mentions having to "hope for despair" as her AI self is dying in Super Dangan Ronpa 2, which is a heavy indicator that she actually loves the feeling of HOPING for something bad to happen to her. She gets bored very easily, and cycles through multiple personas in rapid time, which is normally not something you want in a character, but in Junko's case, this only serves to make her that much more interesting. She's also very charismatic, manipulative, and cunning, and you'd be forgiven for drawing some parallels between her and Celes. Only in Junko's case, she makes damn sure you know who and what she is. 

**-Plot Relevance:**  HOLY HELL JUNKO HAS A LOT OF PLOT RELEVANCE. If you thought that Chiaki and Chihiro's plot relevance were big, then you obviously don't know about Junko. Junko fucking Enoshima is the only character to appear in ALL THREE OF THE WORKS BEING SPOILED IN THESE LISTS. So, that's a start. Well, for starters, she's the biggest plot twist in the first game. The Junko we meet in the first chapter, who's killed for attacking Monokuma? Her twin sister, Mukuro. The Mastermind behind The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History? Her. The Mastermind behind Monokuma and the School Life of Mutual Killing? Her. The Big Bad of the second game, despite being killed in the first? Her. Ryouko Otonashi? Whoops, it's actually Junko. Guess she just kinda killed her boyfriend. (Sorry, Matsuda.) JUNKO IS THE REASON WHY EVERYTHING IS AWFUL AND TERRIBLE AND MURDER-Y AND PEPTO-BISMOL PINK. So yeah, if you didn't think she had a lot of plot relevance, you clearly need to play the game through till the end. Oh, and while you're at it? Why not pop in Absolute Despair Girls? Yeah, meet MY LITTLE SATAN, MONACA TOWA. (Honestly, if you didn't expect her to be some bad person, you've clearly never heard of a swastika.) Oh, and her inspirations include Justin Bieber and also JUNKO FUCKING ENOSHIMA. (Don't let the Super Elementary School Level Demon Loli play with any sharp toys, ya hear?) And the reason she did all of this? SHE WAS FUCKING BORED. (Seriously, Junko. Try playing a Permadeath run of Super Meat Boy instead. The despair'll start kicking in REAL fast.)

**-Character Portrayal:**  Okay, let's see. Cutesy, moe personality whose eyes sparkle as she stares at the world burning? Check. Sexy teacher persona that spanks you with a ruler before revealing it to be a sword? Check. Depressed, monotone personality that grows mushrooms like the dank, horrible, vile scum of the Earth that Junko is? Check. Punk rocker personality that uses the word 'fuck' like it's a comma? Check. Other depressed, monotone personality that is actually who she is on the inside? Check. The point of this checklist is to say, that SHE HAS NO PORTRAYAL. As her personalities change, the writing for her needs to change. The writers did a great job of this, however, and the shifting between personalities feels natural enough to me. 

**-Final Opinion:**  Junko Enoshima, A.K.A. The Devil, is a really amazing character. But, there are other characters that I really like more than her. Sorry, Junko. :( 

* * *

**6.) Byakuya Togami, Super High School Level Heir.**

**-Personal Opinion:**    Byakuya Togami is an asshole. However, he's a great character. And the reason why he's a great character is BECAUSE he's an asshole. I really enjoy characters who are very open and brutally honest. They seem much more realistic to me than characters who are nice and sugarcoated all of the time, because in the real world, you're much more likely to find someone who's brutally honest than someone who sugarcoats the truth all of the time. Something about him makes me really like his character. To me, he seems like so much more than a simple douchebag. He has a very thick exterior, but underneath, it's very heavily implied that he has a much softer layer once you get to know him. In Super Dangan Ronpa 2, he is considerably much more open towards Makoto and Kyouko, and seems to be fairly open to the Remnants of Despair. Byakuya also has a very interesting dynamic with Makoto. I really love his backstory as well, and the fact that he respects all of the people he's defeated to get to where he is makes his character much more human. His intelligence shines through, but he's also very quick to assume. While he DOES see the Mutual Killing as a "game" of sorts, once the fourth trial ends, he resolves not to participate at all, which implies that he's started to warm up to his classmates. His joining the Future Foundation also makes him seem much more compassionate, giving him a lot in the way of character development.

**-Plot Relevance:**  Byakuya is one of the six survivors of the first Dangan Ronpa game, and he later goes on to become a member of the Future Foundation. He doesn't start becoming an extremely relevant character until the second chapter. He is not the culprit, but rather, he DOES tamper with the crime scene. After reading about Genocider Syo, and after coming to the realization that Touko has Dissociative Identity Disorder, he puts two and two together and figures out that Touko's second personality is Genocider Syo. In order to frame Syo for the murder, Byakuya goes in and crucifies Chihiro's already dead corpse with a cord and writes "BLOOD LUST" in his blood. Unfortunately, Makoto and Syo work together to prove that they couldn't have done it. Because of this, the blame gets shifted toward him. He becomes a major deuteragonist with Makoto, and a tritagonist with him and Kyouko, sometimes filling in for Kyouko as Makoto's investigating partner. However, it's worth mentioning that he is very quick to put blame onto Makoto, should he feel that there's enough circumstantial evidence against him.  
_**SPECULATION WARNING:**_ I personally believe that Byakuya's significance is only heightened by the SHSL Impostor. The SHSL Impostor choosing to imitate him is actually a very smart move for someone in SHSL Despair, because Byakuya is known to be a very influential person in the country, and portraying him as a cold, ruthless, and criminal person would then make him fall from grace. This is actually touched upon in the first volume of Dangan Ronpa: Togami. His significance is only heightened by his appearance in Absolute Despair Girls. 

**-Character Portrayal:**  Like I said, I found Byakuya to be a lovable asshole. I personally feel like this is what the writers intended as well, because they would've otherwise killed him. He's a character that many people hate to love. He's generally helpful, but he can turn against Makoto in an instant, and that's what makes his character so different from the others. His dialogue feels natural, and I could hear someone in real life speaking like he does. His sarcasm is bitter and cynical, and that's part of what makes him humorous. His shock is very believable once he finds out the fate of his family in the sixth trial of the first game, and it only adds to his overall character. 

**-Final Opinion:**  Byakuya is a great character, but there are still other characters I personally liked more than him. 

* * *

**5.) Mikan Tsumiki, Super High School Level Nurse.**

**-Personal Opinion:**  I have a very strong love/hate relationship with Mikan. On the one hand, I really don't like her character's introduction. To me, Mikan seemed very annoying and needy at first. However, on the other hand, once the story progressed, I began to like her more and more. Her Free Time Events really shed some much needed light on her behavior, because had I not read into them, I would've chalked her up to be a whiny, attention-grabbing fanservice character. The third chapter was a real shocker to me, because I personally didn't believe that she would have it in her to ever kill somebody. Mikan is very emotional, delicate, and reserved at first. She was bullied quite a bit as a child, and it's very heavily implied that her abuse ranged anywhere from physical to emotional to sexual. Her character is simply outright tragic. Once she catches the Despair Disease, she is diagnosed with the "Remembering Disease", which turns her into a highly unstable, tranquil, and dissonantly serene character once she's accused of the murder in that case. The Remembering Disease added a whole new layer of depth to Mikan's character that I really liked, and I also love the fact that her beloved is none other than Junko Enoshima. She is an EXTREMELY tragic character, as she is madly in love with Junko, and yet Junko more than likely doesn't give a damn about her, other than her potential as a member of SHSL Despair. Her breakdown is easily one of my favorites, as well. 

**-Plot Relevance:**  Mikan is the culprit of the third trial of Super Dangan Ronpa 2. She has a very important role in the first chapter and its trial, as she "trips" (the sincerity of the trip is debatable) and lands in a very compromising position after the blackout. Since the culprit is Teruteru, Super Pervo 3000, he of all people should've remembered her pose. This evidence is what shifts suspicion onto Teruteru during the trial. She also performs the autopsies on the SHSL Impostor's body and on Mahiru Koizumi. Her autopsy on the SHSL Impostor reveals that they had to have been stabbed with something other than the knife, and the iron skewer that had been missing is the final piece of evidence that condemns Teruteru. Mahiru's autopsy confirms that she died instantly from the trauma to her skull, and that she couldn't have blocked the door on her own. She is also Girl A, the playable character in Monokuma's motive, Twilight Syndrome Murder Case. After Fuyuhiko is severely wounded during Peko's execution, she takes care of him. In the third chapter, she takes care of Nagito, Akane, and Ibuki while they're infected with the Despair Disease, and Mikan ends up catching the disease herself, with her symptoms evolving into what Monokuma calls the "Remembering Disease", and she remembers her life as a member of SHSL Despair, and she remembers her "beloved", who is heavily implied to have been Junko Enoshima, the one behind The Tragedy, and also the spearhead of the group. She then plans to kill Ibuki, but Hiyoko walks in on her attempt to strangle her, so she kills Hiyoko AND Ibuki. 

**-Character Portrayal:**  Personally, I really enjoyed her portrayal once she caught the "Remembering Disease". Unfortunately, the reason I can't put her any higher on this list is because I didn't like her portrayal before that. To me, Mikan was, as I've mentioned prior, very annoying and needy. However, once I finished her Free Time Events, I started to soften up to her, because I knew that she wasn't REALLY trying to be annoying or needy, but that she was someone who had been neglected and ignored for her entire life, and she saw playing up her clumsiness and her fanservice as the only way to receive attention. And, as previously mentioned, her breakdown was done VERY well. 

**-Final Opinion:**  Mikan was annoying at first, then became AWESOME, and then she became one of the most tragic characters to me. However, because of my initial opinion on her, I can't say that I would put her any higher on this list. 

* * *

**4.) Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Super High School Level Prefect.**

**-Personal Opinion:**  Kiyotaka is my favorite character from Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. His character shines through almost immediately, and I would consider him to be the second most courageous character of that game, only behind Chihiro. He's strict, loud, and forceful, but in reality, this is simply a mask to cover up his true nature. In reality, Kiyotaka is very socially inept, sad, and lonely. He truly does love school, and he does his best to guide others into good directions. He immediately takes up a leadership position after Monokuma reveals himself and tells the students about the Mutual Killings, which to me, seems not only in-character for him, but it also makes me like him that much more, because it shows just how willing he is to help the others and guide them through their panic. His friendship with Mondo only seems to strengthen his character, as he's shown to be much happier while Mondo and he are "bros". During the second trial, I really loved that the Bullet Talk Battle was against him instead of Mondo, because it added a lot of sadness and tragedy to his character. This shows how loyal and devoted he is to his friends, and really adds to the friendship. The third chapter is especially tragic, as his friendship with Mondo and his loyalty ultimately lead to his demise. And the worst part about it is that the other characters never truly get to avenge his death. Kiyotaka is a very tragic but lovable character, and I personally relate to him quite a lot. 

**-Plot Relevance:**  This is where Kiyotaka falls a bit short. Unfortunately, he's killed in the third chapter of Trigger Happy Havoc, which makes it harder for me to put him here. His relevance only begins to kick in during the second chapter, where he forges his friendship with Mondo in the sauna. It's implied that Mondo is the very first friend he's ever made, and in the manga, it shows them talking about themselves, and it's also shown that Kiyotaka is the loser of the competition. After Monokuma threatens the students with revealing their secrets, Kiyotaka is the one to suggest that in order to prevent a murder, they should all reveal their secrets to one another. However, only Chihiro seems to consent to this. He's also one of the three people to find Chihiro's body, along with Byakuya and Makoto. Once Mondo is accused, Kiyotaka comes to his defense immediately, and the Bullet Talk Battle of that trial is against him, and not Mondo. During the beginning of Chapter 3, Kiyotaka is so traumatized that he essentially becomes mute, only responding to others once he finds out of Alter Ego's existence. He then manages to talk to Alter Ego's interpretation of Mondo, and through this, his spirit infuses with Mondo's, turning him into Kiyondo Ishida. Unfortunately, he is killed later on in the chapter. However, he does get a bit of a nod through the second game--Hajime's spirit fuses with another (presumably Izuru's, although there's a strong case that it may also be Chiaki's), much like Kiyotaka's fused with Mondo's to create Kiyondo.

**-Character Portrayal:**  Kiyotaka is portrayed EXTREMELY well. He's a very loud and forceful person when it comes to morals, but he's one of the nicest characters still. He manages to blend his strict enforcement of rules with his more compassionate nature, and his writing is EXTREMELY well done. And Kiyotaka's dialogue with Mondo before Mondo is executed is done BEAUTIFULLY. Once he uttered his first swear of the game, my heart broke into PIECES. He manages to be one of the saddest characters of the game, and quite possibly of the series as a whole.  
_**SPECULATION WARNING:**_ I found it very interesting that the kanji on his lapel is representative of the verb  _mairu_ , which can mean one of the following: "to be defeated" (fitting with his loss in the competition against Mondo and being killed), "to be annoyed" (fitting with his social ineptitude, or the way that others may respond to his enforcement of rules), "to be madly in love" (fitting to those who believe that his friendship with Mondo was more than a simple friendship), or "to visit a shrine/grave" (fitting with his visit to Alter Ego). That tiny detail alone adds SO MUCH to his character, it's unbelievable. 

**-Final Opinion:**  Kiyotaka was my favorite Trigger Happy Havoc character, but, sadly, his relevance isn't enough to put him any higher. 

* * *

**3.) Nagito Komaeda, Super High School Level Luck.**

**-Personal Opinion:**  Nagito is easily the most interesting character of the franchise in my opinion. He's very complex, and it's hard to really give a good explanation into his personality. At first, Nagito comes across as a version of Makoto. He seems harmless enough, and appears carefree, radiant, and generally a decent person. Some of his downsides that are immediately shown are that he doesn't seem to have much tact, as he sometimes says very strange or disturbing things without so much as batting an eyelash, he's very submissive, and he's very self-depreciating. He tends to avoid conflict and go along with others, but he can be forceful if he sees it necessary. He also seems to take immediate interest in Hajime, as he seems a bit clingy towards him. However, he shows his true colors during the first trial, and HOLY SHIT. He is a hope fiend, and sees hope as an all-encompassing force of good. Any action that is done for the sake of "hope" is considered by him to be okay, even killing. He also seems to despise "ordinary people", going so far as to say that they're nothing but step-stools for creating stronger hope, and associates hope with talent, and talent with worth. For someone as obsessed with the idea of hope as he is, it's very heavily implied that Nagito has no actual hope of his own, which makes him more tragic. His backstory is also VERY VERY extensive, and adds to his character. I strongly recommend you read more about his character in general on [Nagito's wiki page.](http://danganronpa.wikia.com/wiki/Nagito_Komaeda)

**-Plot Relevance:**  Hmm. Where to even begin with Nagito? Well, for starters, he's Hajime's companion throughout the prologue. In the first trial, he shows his true nature, and it's revealed that Nagito was the one that wanted to start the Mutual Killings, in order for the survivor(s) to become what he would perceive as "Absolute Hope". He revealed himself to Teruteru on purpose, which is part of the cause of the first murder, as Teruteru had planned to kill Nagito, but, due to the SHSL Impostor pushing Nagito from under the table in order to protect him, killed them instead. In the second chapter, Nagito is tied up by Nekomaru and Kazuichi, due to the distrust the group now harbors against him for his behavior in the previous trial. He is the one to suggest to Mahiru that she play Twilight Syndrome Murder Case, which she does do. After Mahiru is killed, he is freed by Monomi and plays the game himself. However, as he angered Hajime earlier in the chapter, he investigates alone. In the third chapter, he is infected with the Despair Disease, and catches the "Lying Disease". With this added to his lymphoma and frontotemporal dementia, he becomes very ill, and is the patient that Mikan spends the most time looking after. He also preemptively makes sure that Hajime's testimony is reliable in that case, ensuring Mikan as the true killer later on, as only she and Hajime could have done it at that point. Nagito even becomes playable during the fourth chapter! He clears the Final Dead Room and learns the truth about himself and the other students, suddenly becoming very trite and condescending to the others. He then sets up a gambit to make sure that Chiaki (the only student present that was NOT a member of SHSL Despair) is the only survivor on the island, and ultimately succeeds, killing himself. However, this doesn't even go into his role in Absolute Despair Girls, nor does it cover his Free Time Events. 

**-Character Portrayal:**  SO GOOD HOLY SHIT. His symptoms perfectly match with FTD, and his gray morality is spot-on. His Free Time Events also shed some major light on him. He's a character that's very divisive among fans, with the general consensus being people either love his character, or they hate his character. I truly loved that the game gave his character romantic feelings for Hajime, as it added a lot more depth to his character, and made his finding out that he was SHSL Despair all the more tragic in hindsight. Seriously, I don't have enough good things to say about Nagito's character portrayal. He's written SO well. 

**-Final Opinion:**  Nagito is one of my all-time favorite Dangan Ronpa characters, but I still don't like him as much as the final two. 

* * *

**2.) Hajime Hinata, Super High School Level ??? (No actual talent).**

**-Personal Opinion:**  Hajime is everything that Makoto wasn't. I absolutely loved how cynical and sarcastic he was. He was definitely a nice contrast as a protagonist to Makoto. To me, Hajime is the most relatable character of the entire series. I love his design, and I really loved the symbolism used in his eyes. He's skeptical, realistic, and very blunt, but he's also very caring, compassionate, and kind to others. He's very forgiving and tolerant of the other students. He's paranoid and somewhat short-tempered, but I personally love Hajime all the same. I relate to him very well, because I too have a gaping inferiority complex, and am very socially skeptical towards others. He's complex, but not nearly as complex as other characters. Hajime has a great sense of humor, and the biting sarcasm he's capable of delivering makes him all the better. Romantically, he's very awkward, as it's very heavily implied that he has no experience in any type of romantic situation. While he's still very paranoid and doesn't seem as hellbent on making friends as Makoto, he DOES truly believe in his classmates, as he feels bad ever doubting any of them during Class Trials, but he also understands that it's necessary. I also really loved that by the end of the game, he, while living both as Hajime AND Izuru, chose to continue living as Hajime. It was very sweet. Also, GOD DIDDLY DAMN THAT PLOT TWIST THOUGH, HUH. 

**-Plot Relevance:**  Well, for starters, he's the protagonist of Super Dangan Ronpa 2. I won't be able to cover NEARLY as much ground here as the sheer relevance Hajime has to the story, so for the full extent of just how important his character is, I would highly recommend you read any synopsis of the plot of SDR2, or just check out [Hajime's wiki page.](http://danganronpa.wikia.com/wiki/Hajime_Hinata) But, here goes. In the first case, Hajime checks the kitchen with Byakuya, so he knows about the iron skewer being misplaced, which is the evidence that ultimately condemns Teruteru. In the second case, he is with Kazuichi when he sees Hiyoko running away from the beach house. Hajime is the only witness to the third murder case, and thus is the only one who can prove or disprove certain aspects of the case. In the fourth trial, he was one of the only people who should have been able to hear the thud of Mechamaru's fall, as he was one of the few that hadn't stayed in a Deluxe Room at the Funhouse. In the fifth case, he was the closest person to both Nagito and Chiaki. And finally, in the sixth trial, it is revealed that he was the sole survivor of the Reserve Course Students' mass suicide, as well as that he was the person who underwent the procedure in order to become a fake SHSL Hope, and he is, in the real world, Izuru Kamukura. Now, for those of you who don't know this, this means that Hajime is indirectly responsible for ALL OF THE TERRIBLE SHIT THAT HAS HAPPENED. He was the one who murdered the Student Council in Zero, he was the one that smuggled AI Junko into SDR2, and even JUNKO FUCKIN' ENOSHIMA calls him The Mastermind. That's how you know shit is REAL. This breaks Hajime down, but, with the help of Chiaki, he manages to get a hold of himself, and his spirit fuses with either Izuru's or Chiaki's, and he eventually kicks AI Junko's ASS. He manages to survive, and he stays with the other survivors to watch over the comatose and take care of them once they finally wake up, with the implication that the other students WILL wake up.

 **-Character Portrayal:**  Hajime's character is written VERY realistically. He's snarky, skeptical, and kinda awkward, but you can tell that he's still trying very hard to be compassionate, open-minded, and accepting of others and their situations in life. HIS BREAKDOWN THOUGH. His breakdown after finding out that he's actually Izuru Kamukura is hands-down my favorite breakdown. Johnny Yong Bosch couldn't have done a better job, in my opinion. His writing is AMAZING, and I loved his character so much.

 **-Final Opinion:**  Hajime is easily the best protagonist of the series thus far, but there was still one character that I liked a bit more than him.

* * *

**1.) Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, Super High School Level Yakuza.**

**-Personal Opinion:** Fuyuhiko is easily my favorite Super Dangan Ronpa 2 character, and my favorite of the series. The way that his character progresses throughout the game is just so heartwrenching and sweet at the same time. He's initially very cold and openly hostile towards the others, trying to play up his hardened gangster qualities, enforcing the "lone wolf" mentality. He's very adverse to making friends, but it's very clear after the first trial that he secretly DOES want to participate with the group. He's very insecure about his appearance, as well. (By the way, his design? Awesome.) He makes it clear that he's been used to being treated with caution by mostly everyone, and that he's never cried about anything since the second grade. He wishes to be strong enough to lead his family, not to be strong BECAUSE he leads his family. Once the second trial is over, he is much more sociable and respecting of the other students, which is a way of him trying to make amends. He also has a very pure perception of the world around him, as he scolds Hajime and Mikan for the rather compromising position he finds them in in the third chapter, he states that nobody can drive a tank off the island because they don't have a driver's license, and his final Free Time Event has him and Hajime do the  _sakazuki_ ritual with soda instead of sake. His character development is amazing, and the second trial is easily one of my favorite trials of the series. (Also, ironically, his birthday is the day before mine, which is very odd.)

 **-Plot Relevance:**  Fuyuhiko manages to escape the island with the other survivors in the game, getting through all six trials. It should be noted that Fuyuhiko has some significant role in every chapter, even if he doesn't have much relevance to the trial or the chapter as a whole. In the first chapter, he is the only person that doesn't go to the party that the SHSL Impostor is holding. In the second chapter, Fuyuhiko is the first to complete the Twilight Syndrome Murder Case game, and as a result, gets the prize from Monokuma. The prize is an envelope full of pictures of the actual happenings that were mentioned in game. He was the basis of Guy F, his little sister was the first victim of the game, and he is the one who murdered Satou in revenge. Because of this, he tries to talk to Mahiru, and he enlists Peko to help him murder her in retaliation for her role in the cover-up of his sister's death. Fuyuhiko begins to have second thoughts about his scheme however, and once Peko kills Mahiru (as she believes that it's what he wanted her to do, as his bodyguard/hitwoman), he tells her that she needs to escape so that she doesn't get persecuted. Once Peko is voted guilty, she reveals her plan for Fuyuhiko to escape, and Monokuma eventually rests her fate in his hands. He states that he doesn't see her as a tool, and makes a sort of declaration of love to her (whether romantic or platonic is open to interpretation). He is also the first person to be injured other than the culprit in an execution. In the third chapter, he tries to make amends with the others, especially Hiyoko. She berates him, and he slices his stomach as a way of penance, resulting in his being immediately rushed back to the hospital. He's also one of the people to find Hiyoko and Ibuki's body with Hajime. In the fourth trial, he can't sleep, and he's the one that blocks Gundam from being able to go back to his room after killing Mechamaru, which is what turns suspicion on him. In the final trial, he's the first to suggest that they choose to "Graduate", which is ultimately the path Hajime must go down in order to progress the story. He even becomes a deuteragonist of sorts with Hajime, once Nagito and Chiaki are both dead.

 **-Character Portrayal:**  I cannot say enough good things about Fuyuhiko's writing. He's a very sympathetic and well-developed character. His personality at first is a little off-putting, but he eventually warms up to the others and gets much better. In the second trial, his dialogue with Peko is absolutely heartbreaking, and his Free Time Events ended up being my favorites of the game. (Also, he's responsible for one of my favorite lines: "Now, if we're done here, could you two make like a tree and fuck off?")

 **-Final Opinion:**  Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu's character development and relationships with the other characters really shine through, and I became the most attached to him during and after my playthrough of Super Dangan Ronpa 2.

 


	9. Mikan Tsumiki, HELLOOOOOOOOOOOO NURSE!

 

 

ayyyyyyy look I did the voice acting thing for mikan: <https://know-your-paradoxes.bandcamp.com/track/mikan-tsumiki-voice-acting>

(sorry for shitty mic quality once I stop being a useless piece of shit and get a job I'll buy a better one I promise)


	10. when u make da video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so terribly sorry, this video is horrid, but I'm broke af and can't afford to get any decent software forgive me

I made a sin today on WeVideo (b/c I'm shitty like that tbh)

Watch it if you're into dank memes and broken dreams

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=omWVNUT17mo>


	11. Dangan Ronpa/SDR2 God Tiers (PART ONE WHAT A THRILLER FOLKS STRAP IN)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHTY, so in case you couldn't tell by my fic Gods of War, I'm kind of Homestuck classpect trash. And I'm also Dangan Ronpa trash, so CROSSOVER TIME!
> 
> In this chapter, I am going to give my personal headcanons as to what the characters' God Tiers would be, if they were to ever play SBURB. Keep in mind that these are meant to be personal and are in no way official or definite character analyses. The points I make are simply observations of character personalities and quirks, and the relations to God Tier are also not definite, as not much is really known about the system of how God Tiers work.
> 
> Most of these are merely speculation, and are open to any and all interpretation!
> 
> If anyone has a better God Tier than what I can come up with for a certain character, feel free to leave a comment and I'll definitely read into it! :)
> 
> GENDER WRITING: SHSL Impostor is going to be written with they/them pronouns, and they will be given a God Tier that reflects their gender identity. (Meaning no classes such as Prince, Lord, Muse or Witch for them.) Chihiro Fujisaki is going to be written with he/him pronouns, and his God Tier will not be an exclusively female class (such as Witch, Maid, or Muse). Genocider Syo is also going to be written with they/them pronouns, and have a God Tier that isn't gender-exclusive. Monokuma will be written with he/him pronouns, as the persona identifies as male, despite being controlled by Junko, a self-identified female.
> 
> With that out of the way, please enjoy the following character analyses! <3

DANGAN RONPA CHARACTERS:

* * *

**_Makoto Naegi:_ ** **Heir of Hope. (alternatively he could be a Page of Light but I think this fits better)**

The common speculation for the class of Heir is "one who is protected by" their aspect, which would fit with Makoto, as it is his hope that essentially protects him and the other students from dying at the hands of Junko Enoshima in the name of despair during the final trial. Another common interpretation is that an Heir is "one who becomes" their aspect, which also ties into Makoto, as by the end, he is referred to as the Super High School Level Hope.

Hope is pretty much a given, but I'm going to explain the significance anyway. Hope is speculated to be one of three things manifested: hope itself, belief, or believing in many possibilities. Hope itself is fairly obvious. Makoto has the tendency to believe in his fellow classmates a lot more than they believe in each other, and this is shown in how quickly he forgives them for voting for him after he's saved by Kyouko in the final chapter, having been "executed", but being rescued by Alter Ego. His belief in many possibilities is the only ambiguous part of this analogy. However, I personally believe that the bad ending of Chapter 5's Class Trial is part of this.

**Smaller Headcanons:** Prospit dreamer.  
Strife Specibus would be undefined, as he wouldn't see the need for any kind of weaponry.  
His medium would be the Land of Magic and Boredom. (With white magic being a manifestation of hope itself, as seen with Eridan Ampora, and boredom being what he must help his land overcome, an allusion to his normalcy.)  
Matesprit would more than likely be a Sylph of Breath.  
Moirail would more than likely be a Rogue of Light.  
Kismesis would more than likely be a Bard of Mind.  
Patron troll is Tavros Nitram.

* * *

_**Byakuya Togami:**_   **Knight of Mind. (betcha thought he was gonna be an heir didn't you)**

The common speculation for the class of Knight is "one who equips themselves with" their aspect, which would fit Byakuya. He definitely tries his best to showcase his impressive deductive skills and logic. Any chance he gets to show off his intellect, he usually will take it and run with it. The other common interpretation is of "one who improves themselves with" their aspect. Byakuya has knowledge of multiple instruments and has an extensive knowledge of finance and other common business factors, such as stock. He is also fluent in French.

Mind is a very ambiguous Aspect, but I believe it fits Byakuya quite well. There are multiple interpretations of what the aspect might mean: the thoughts and decisions of others and their consequences, logic and reasoning, or karma and justice. Byakuya seems very conscious of the thoughts and decisions of other people, and uses them to his advantage whenever possible. Again, he is a very logical person, and he prefers logic and reasoning over simple shots in the dark. Byakuya also seems to possess strong belief in karma, as he expresses firm belief that nobody can escape their past, which he shows in the second game.

**Smaller Headcanons:** Derse dreamer.  
Strife Specibus would be Canekind.  
His medium would be the Land of Gold and Snow. (Gold being an allusion to his wealth, snow being an allusion to his unused execution in the official artbook.)  
Matesprit would more than likely be a Mage of Rage.  
Moirail would more than likely be a Prince of Doom.  
Kismesis would more than likely be a Maid of Space.  
Patron troll is Equius Zahhak.

* * *

_**Sayaka**_ ** _Maizono:_**   **Witch of Heart. (you cannot convince me otherwise that she was really fucking manipulative) (also she could've been a Mind player but nah)**

The common speculation for the class of Witch is "one who manipulates" their aspect "to benefit themselves", which ties into Sayaka's manipulation of Makoto in order to set him up for the murder of Leon Kuwata (which didn't end up being the case) or her manipulation of Leon. Another common interpretation is that the Witch is "one who breaks the rules of" their aspect, tying into her breaking the rules of common friendship and trust, having semi-betrayed Makoto for wanting to frame him for murder.

Heart is a very straightforward Aspect. Heart is almost synonymous with "Soul", and the definition is one of two things: emotion and feelings, or motivations and inclinations. Sayaka seems to know how to manipulate Leon's feelings for her into getting him to meet her in her room. She was also motivated by her emotions to commit the first murder, as she desperately wanted to get out of the academy in order to get back to her friends, no matter what the cost.

**Smaller Headcanons:** Derse dreamer.  
Strife Specibus would be Soundkind.  
Her medium would be the Land of Music and Trust. (Music alluding to her talent as the SHSL Idol, and trust being an allusion to her God Tier power, as well as her manipulation of the trust she had with Makoto.)  
Matesprit would more than likely be a Thief of Space.  
Moirail would more than likely be a Seer of Rage.  
Kismesis would more than likely be a Page of Hope.  **(Sayaka <3< Jake trend it)**  
Patron troll is Terezi Pyrope.

* * *

_**Kyouko Kirigiri:**_   **Seer of Void. (this one is actually pretty easy tbh)**

The common speculation for the class of Seer is "one who benefits others with their knowledge of" their aspect, befitting Kyouko giving the others knowledge of things that were hidden to them during the class trials. The other common interpretation is of "one who leads and guides with their knowledge of" their aspect, which fits her talent as the SHSL Detective, which means that she's usually the person leading trials and guiding Makoto and the others with vague hints about facts of the case at hand.

Void is another ambiguous Aspect, but the interpretations are all quite solid. Void has multiple meanings: the essence of lacking something, obfuscation of knowledge, or outright destruction. Kyouko can sense whenever there's something missing in a case, and finds it out quickly. She also senses whenever someone is hiding the true extent of their knowledge on certain aspects of a case. A tragic spin is put on this when putting it in the sense of her seeing "outright destruction", as in the bad ending of the fifth trial, she does, unfortunately, see destruction.

**Smaller Headcanons:** Derse dreamer.  
Strife Specibus would be Glovekind.  
Her medium would be the Land of Fire and Locks. (Fire alluding to the burn scars she received on her hands, and locks symbolizing hidden things.)  
Matesprit would more than likely be an Heir of Time.  
Moirail would more than likely be a Page of Blood.  
Kismesis would more than likely be a Prince of Hope.  **(Kyouko <3< Eridan it's happening)**  
Patron troll is Aradia Megido.

* * *

_ **Chihiro Fujisaki/Alter Ego:**_ **Rogue of Blood. (this one is a little shaky but bear with me) (haha geddit bear because Monokuma)**

The common speculation for the class of Rogue is "one who steals" their aspect "and gives it to others", mostly befitting Alter Ego. He assumed the role of Mondo (in other words, "stealing" his relationship with Kiyotaka) to try and get Kiyotaka out of his funk after the second trial. The other common interpretation is that the Rogue is "one who robs something/someone of" their aspect "and gives it to others", befitting Alter Ego once again. Alter Ego took the relationships Chihiro formed and gave them to Hifumi and Kiyotaka, and after saving Makoto, arguably the surviving students.

Blood is a vague Aspect, but the prevalent theory of its meaning is that it represents relationships and bonds with others. Chihiro wanted to form a strong bond with Mondo (and did, in a sense, as Mondo was rather protective of him from the start), and did form strong bonds with Kiyotaka, Hifumi, and the 6 survivors of the Mutual Killings. It's also suggested that Blood ties into unity. Chihiro (as Alter Ego) united Kiyotaka with Mondo again after the second trial, united Mondo with his brother in death, and united the 6 survivors after the "execution" of Makoto.

**Smaller Headcanons:**  Derse dreamer.  
Strife Specibus would be Bunnykind.  
His medium would be the Land of Numbers and Weights. (Numbers tying to his status as the SHSL Programmer, weights alluding to exercise/strength, and also alluding to his death in the second chapter.)  
Matesprit would more than likely be a Prince of Mind.  
Moirail would more than likely be a Seer of Time.  
Kismesis would more than likely be a Sylph of Heart.  
Patron troll is Kanaya Maryam.

* * *

_ **Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** _ **Knight of Doom. (eyyy this is my God Tier what's good fam) (Ishimaru and I are the same person confirmed) (lol syke)**

The common speculation for the class of Knight is "one who equips themselves with" their aspect, and this fits Kiyotaka once you learn more about Doom and it's connotations. Kiyotaka equips himself with rules and regulations, and also kind of sets himself up for his demise. The other common interpretation is of "one who improves themselves with" their aspect. Kiyotaka sees rules and enforcement as ways of bettering himself as a student and a person. (Also, another, less common interpretation is that a Knight is a "protector", and Kiyotaka tries to steer the group in the right direction and protect them.)

Doom has multiple, all very valid, meanings. The first is literal, as in death. Welp, spoiler alert, Kiyotaka dies. The second is about the less heavy aspect of Doom, as in fate or destiny. Kiyotaka seems to believe in this somewhat, and states that he believes that "geniuses' fate" is the most tragic thing on Earth. The third and final is of the root meaning of the word, as in judgement or law, befitting Kiyotaka's status as SHSL Prefect.

**Smaller** **Headcanons:** Prospit dreamer.  
Strife Specibus would be Bladekind.  
His medium would be the Land of Spirits and Tyranny. (Spirits alluding to his bond with Mondo and becoming Kiyondo, tyranny being what he must overcome in his Land, which is befitting of his title.)  
Matesprit would more than likely be a Seer of Mind.  
Moirail would more than likely be a Witch of Blood.  
Kismesis would more than likely be an Heir of Space.  
Patron troll is Karkat Vantas.

* * *

_ **Celestia Ludenberg:** _ **Maid of Rage. (betcha thought she was gonna be a witch huh) (nope Chuck Testa)**

The common speculation for the class of Maid is "one who provides themselves with" their aspect, befitting of Celes and her breakdown in the third trial. She also uses rage against Taeko Yasuhiro as her motivation to continue being Celestia Ludenberg. Another theory is that it's a pun, meaning "one who is made of" their aspect. (See above.) (Also bonus points for being a title of nobility.)

Rage is most likely tied to negative emotions and, surprise surprise, rage. Another theory (although this could just be chalked up to the instability of both known Rage players and their blood caste) is that it ties into sanity and madness. Celes is fueled by her rage and negative emotions against her former self, Taeko Yasuhiro. She is also very mentally unstable, as evidenced by her breakdown in the third trial.

**Smaller Headcanons:** Prospit dreamer.  
Strife Specibus would be Cardkind.  
Her medium would be the Land of Lace and Mirrors. (Lace alluding to her preferred style of clothing, mirrors being her "true self", something she must overcome.)  
Matesprit would more than likely be a Witch of Heart. **(Celes <3 Sayaka get to it)  
**Moirail would more than likely be a Mage of Mind.  
Kismesis would more than likely be a Bard of Blood.  **('cause baby now we got bard blood)**  
Patron troll is Eridan Ampora.

* * *

_ **Touko Fukawa/Genocider Syo:** _ **Mage of Time. (this one is really really vague but here goes nothing) (also Syo would make a lovely candidate for Thief of Life) (ironically making her Meenah Peixes) (but whatevs)**

The common speculation for the class of Mage is "one who benefits themselves with knowledge of" their aspect, as Touko knows a lot about death and endings, and she doesn't really share much of her knowledge. (Syo, on the other hand, does, and would befit Seer a bit better.)  **(meaning Syo would be a Seer of Time, and be Chihiro's BFFL)** Another speculation is that the Mage is "one who uses" their aspect "for the benefit of others, but through the detriment of themselves", which fits Syo quite a lot.

Time is a vague Aspect, but here are the theories as to what it deals with: time itself, death, and endings. A session isn't successful without a Time player, and alludes to her surviving the Mutual Killings, making her session a success. Time itself doesn't really fit well with either Touko or Syo. Death fits to both of them, with a slight preference to Syo. Endings also fits both of them, with a slight preference to Touko, balancing it out.

**Smaller Headcanons:** Derse/Prospit dreamer. (Touko is Derse, Syo is Prospit.)  
Strife Specibus would be Bookkind.  **(because duh)**  
Her medium would be the Land of Paper and Disease. (Paper referencing her SHSL title, and disease alluding to allergens, which turn her into Genocider Syo, or of mental illness itself, something that Touko must overcome to become a better person.)  
Matesprit would more than likely be a Knight of Doom. **(that means either Touko <3 Kiyotaka, Syo <3 Kiyotaka, Syo <3 me, or Touko <3 me damn son)**  
Moirail would more than likely be a Prince of Void.  
Kismesis would more than likely be a Thief of Mind.  
Patron troll is Nepeta Leijon.

* * *

_ **Aoi Asahina:** _ **Sylph of Space. (Aoi is Kanaya Maryam confirmed)**

The common speculation for the class of Sylph is "one who heals others through" their aspect, befitting Aoi's constant help with Makoto through her optimism. She also heals Sakura's conscience from being the mole, and eventually convinces her to go through with her suicide plan, in order to protect her and her friends. Aoi is the most relentlessly optimistic of the students, and it shows.

Space is also vague, but the theories are: the size of things, velocity, creation, life, and beginnings. Regarding the size of things, *insert boob joke here*. Velocity also doesn't fit. However, creation is a good one for Aoi. She creates an everlasting bond with Sakura, which ultimately is what convinces her to save the survivors. Life and beginnings also fit, as she is very lively and bubbly, personality-wise, and she begins to bring the survivors towards a new beginning, as it's her personality that saves Sakura and the others. The Space player is also vital to the success of a game, and Aoi survives, ergo "winning" her session.

**Smaller Headcanons:** Prospit dreamer.  
Strife Specibus would be Foodkind.  **(because she's a pacifist and it's a joke specibus and also DONUTS)**  
Her medium would be the Land of Glass and Frogs. (Glass representing the fragility of friendship and trust, something Aoi must help her Land overcome, and frogs due to the Space player's job in the game.)  
Matesprit would more than likely be a Page of Life.  
Moirail would more than likely be a Maid of Heart.  
Kismesis would more than likely be a Prince of Rage.  
Patron troll is Vriska Serket.

* * *

_ **Sakura Oogami:**_ **Page of Life. (See what I did there)**

The common speculation for the class of Page is "one who provides others with" their aspect. This ties into Sakura, as she provides the survivors with their lives by killing herself, and gives Aoi a reason to continue fighting and living. The other speculation is "one who creates" their aspect. This doesn't truly have a strong tie, although it could be stated that she was the first person to create her own path, breaking Monokuma's set of rules that he had laid out for the participants of the Mutual Killings, giving the more abstract meaning of Life a proper sense.

Life has two meanings, both literal and abstract: either health and prosperity itself, or the willingness to break rules and subvert expectations. Sakura is the most physically fit of the students, and prospers as the SHSL Fighter. She also is the first student to break the rules of Monokuma's "game", killing herself, and therefore giving the other students a chance to live, tying into the other theme of the Aspect. With both meanings, I believe that they fit Sakura's overall character quite well, and when combined with the Page class, it sums up her role in the game very nicely.

**Smaller Headcanons:** Prospit dreamer.  
Strife Specibus would be Fistkind.  
Her medium would be the Land of Flowers and Fog. (Flowers fitting Sakura's namesake, and fog representing moral ambiguity, something Sakura must overcome.)  
Matesprit would more than likely be a Sylph of Space.  **(seriously though Aoi <3 Sakura is perfect ughhhhh) (alternatively, Sakura <3 Kanaya) (both are pretty strong)**  
Moirail would more than likely be a Seer of Breath.  
Kismesis would more than likely be a Witch of Blood.  
Patron troll is Feferi Peixes.

* * *

_ **Hifumi Yamada:**  _ **Prince** **of Breath. (alternatively, Waste of Space) (just kidding Hifumi isn't that bad)**

The Prince is a destroyer class, or "one who destroys" their aspect. Hifumi destroys Kiyondo's motivations and direction in life by killing him, and allows Celes to destroy HIS motivations and direction in life by agreeing to her deal. The other theory is that the Prince class is "one who destroys through" their aspect. Hifumi's motivations were to murder Kiyotaka, and he succeeds.

Breath is vague, but prevalent theories are that Breath has to do with either motivations, direction, or wind itself. Hifumi is motivated by his extremely close relationship to Alter Ego, is directed by Celes to murder Kiyotaka, and both kills someone and takes his own last breath due to said motivations and directions. Overall, the Aspect ties quite nicely to Hifumi, although the class is a bit more open to interpretation.

**Smaller Headcanons:** Prospit dreamer.  
Strife Specibus would be Entertainmentkind.  **(since that's the specibus that deals with game consoles, manga, and the like)**  
His medium would be the Land of Depth and Deceit. (Depth referring to his, *ahem* preferences, and Deceit being his land's opponent, something he and his land must overcome, referring to his demise at the hands of the deceit of Celes.)  
Matesprit would more than likely be a Rogue of Heart.  **(Hifumi <3 Nepeta please don't get on it)**  
Moirail would more than likely be a Witch of Light.  
Kismesis would more than likely be an Heir of Time.  
Patron troll is Equius Zahhak.

* * *

_**Mondo** **Oowada:**_   **Bard of Blood. (ooh, so close to being Dirk) (you gotta be quicker than that Mondo)**

The Bard is the passive counterpart to the Prince, meaning that the Bard is "one who allows destruction of" their aspect. Mondo allowed his relationship with his brother to be completely severed, in order to keep his promise between them, and he allowed his friendship with Kiyotaka to be ended by admitting his crimes. The other theory is that the Bard class is "one who invites destruction through" their aspect. Mondo's downfall was the trust that his brother and Chihiro had put into him. This solidifies the connection to Bard for me.

Blood, as previously mentioned in Chihiro's analysis (note the connection), pertains to relationships with other people, and bonds. Mondo and Kiyotaka form a very strong bond early on, and his bond to his brother and to Chihiro are both strong as well (strong enough for him to go through all the trouble of changing the entire layout of a locker room to preserve Chihiro's secret). It also ties to unity. Kiyondo is formed between the united spirits of Mondo and Kiyotaka, and Mondo is eventually reunited with his brother Daiya in death.

**Smaller Headcanons:** Derse dreamer.  
Strife Specibus would be Fistkind.  **(because of course it is)  
** His medium would be the Land of Oil and Chains. (Oil, a sly reference to his talent, chains being representative of his promises, something he and his land must overcome.)  
Matesprit would more than likely be a Rogue of Time.  
Moirail would more than likely be a Mage of Void.  
Kismesis would more than likely be a Maid of Rage.  **(Celes <3< Mondo it kinda works I guess)**  
Patron troll is Sollux Captor.

* * *

_**Leon** **Kuwata:**_ **Heir of Doom** **. (Leon is Mituna cue the song and dance)**

Heirs are, as mentioned in Makoto's analysis, perceived as "one who is protected by" their aspect, and unfortunately for Leon, he's protected with doom. He's protected from being Sayaka's victim himself thanks to his baseball skills, and is protected through her death. Or rather, he's NOT protected, because he still fuckin' murdered a lady in the shower c'mon who does that get your shit together man. However, the other interpretation, "one who becomes" their aspect, fits rather nicely, as Leon becomes doom for Sayaka, and dooms himself by trying to calm her down.

Doom, previously discussed in Kiyotaka's segment, can either mean literal death, justice, or judgement. Death fits best to me, as he was set to be the first victim, but was instead the first killer, and first to be killed via execution (of the students, at least). Justice also fits, as Sayaka's death was a bit of justice, considering she had been planning to murder him as well. Judgement also fits, because he's the first blackened, or the first to be punished via trial for his crimes.

**Smaller Headcanons:** Derse dreamer.  
Strife Specibus would be Ballkind.  **(haha geddit please love me)**  
His medium would be the Land of Blades and Funerals. (Blades alluding to Sayaka trying to kill him with the knife and his use of the practice sword, funerals alluding to his and Sayaka's deaths, as well as to a sense of loss and regret.)  
Matesprit would more than likely be a Maid of Mind.  
Moirail would more than likely be a Knight of Void.  
Kismesis would more than likely be a Prince of Rage.  **(Leon <3< Kurloz what am I even doing anymore)**  
Patron troll is Gamzee Makara.

* * *

_ **Yasuhiro Hagakure:** _ **Mage of Light. (damn he was *this* close to being Rose oh well)**

Mages are, as previously stated in Touko/Syo's profile, the active counterpart to Seers, and their role is "one who benefits themselves with knowledge of" their aspect. Not only is this a blatant reference to his clairvoyance, it also fits him well. He uses his knowledge of fortunes and luck to guide him. The other theory is of "one who uses" their aspect "to benefit others, but to the detriment of themselves". Yasuhiro uses his fortunes to help others, but can't really seem to get a lucky break himself.

Light is associated with fortune and luck. Yasuhiro is a fortune teller (because duh). He is also not a very lucky person himself, as he gets accused of murder not once, but TWICE over the course of the game. The only other student to share this is Makoto, but as we know, Makoto's string of luck also includes bad luck. Yasuhiro, on the other hand, doesn't have the same string of luck that Makoto has, making him a much more naturally unlucky person. (Also worth mentioning, in the demo, Yasuhiro dies first.)

**Smaller Headcanons:** Derse dreamer.  **(ironic because Prospit dreamers also get to see the future 'n shit)**  
Strife Specibus would be Fancysantakind.  **(joke item for the resident butt monkey)**  
His medium would be the Land of Plants and Conspiracy. (Plants a subtle allusion to weed, because God knows to come up with half the shit he does he's gotta be on that herb, conspiracy a reference to his paranoia, and something he must overcome.)  
Matesprit would more than likely be a Maid of Hope.  
Moirail would more than likely be an Heir of Space.  
Kismesis would more than likely be a Thief of Rage.  
Patron troll would be Eridan Ampora.  **(because nobody likes either of them)**

* * *

_ **Mukuro Ikusaba:** _ **Knight of Void. (rip Mukuro-chan we hardly knew ye)**

The Knight, as explained in Kiyotaka AND Byakuya's profiles (got damn have we got some knights up in here), is "one who equips themselves with" their aspect, or alternatively, "one who improves themselves with" their aspect, OR a "protector". Mukuro equips herself with a Junko disguise, to hide her true nature, and arms herself with the knowledge that nobody else will know it's her and not Junko. She doesn't improve herself, however, at least not in the original game. She DOES, however, improve herself in Danganronpa: IF. (She also protects Junko by disguising herself.)

Void, as mentioned in Kyouko's blurb, is either the essence of lacking something, obfuscation of knowledge, or outright destruction. Mukuro lacks a personality or true sense of character in the first game. She obfuscates the knowledge of her own identity, and the knowledge of the true mastermind. Also, Mukuro, as the SHSL Soldier, causes a lot of destruction.

**Smaller Headcanons:** Derse dreamer.  
Strife Specibus would be Riflekind.  
Her medium would be the Land of Blood and Shadows. (Blood alluding to both her relationship with her twin and actual blood, shadows referencing her status as Junko's shadow, essentially.)  
Matesprit would more than likely be a Page of Time.  
Moirail would more than likely be an Heir of Doom.  **(Leon <> Mukuro I ship it)**  
Kismesis would more than likely be a Witch of Life.  
Patron troll would be Vriska Serket.

* * *

_ **Junko Enoshima:** _ **Witch of Life. (aka Feferi Peixes Gog dammit) (alternatively, she could be a Witch of Doom) (or a Witch of Rage) (or a Witch of Blood) (really any kind of Witch if you squint) (because she's a Witch with a capital B irl) (eyyyyyy)**

A Witch, as described in Sayaka's analysis, is best described as "one who manipulates" their aspect "to benefit themselves". Junko has no qualms about ending lives or ruining them to benefit her own goals, for the sake of despair. She manipulates Sakura, and kills Yasuke Matsuda, as well as Mukuro. The other theory is that the Witch is "one who breaks the rules of" their aspect. Junko breaks the rules of Life in the sense that she ends the lives of others for the sake of her own despair and enjoyment, which pretty much breaks any sense of morality a human is supposed to have.

Life, mentioned in Sakura's paragraph, is a manifestation of either health and prosperity itself, or the willingness to break rules and subvert expectations. Junko has little to no sentiment for human life whatsoever. She breaks the rules of society and causes anarchy wherever she goes, simply for the hell of it, which subverts the expectations of those that normally associate anarchy with a conspiracy for power. Junko is "breaking the rules" incarnate. She breaks any kind of law and moral simply to give herself the pleasure of despair, and cares little for the value of life.

**Smaller Headcanons:** Prospit dreamer.  
Strife Specibus would be Toykind.  **(because Monokuma is a fucking toy and nobody can convince me otherwise)**  
Her medium would be the Land of Angels and Anarchy. (Angels a reference to Eridan, who killed his angels thinking they were enemies, anarchy being what Junko must overcome.)  
Matesprit would more than likely be a Thief of Mind.  
Moirail would more than likely be a Bard of Light.  
Kismesis would more than likely be a Knight of Void. **(because Junko and Mukuro's relationship is a textbook kismesis okay Junko <3< Mukuro is practically canon tbh)**  
Patron troll would be Terezi Pyrope. **(because Scourge Sisters and Despair Sisters)**


	12. Dangan Ronpa/SDR2 God Tiers (PART TWO THE THRILLING CONCLUSION)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REMEMBER THE BEGINNING NOTES IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, AND APPLY THEM HERE THANKS
> 
> (a.k.a. whaddaya want from me I'm tired and can't be bothered to write all that crap again why would you do that to me ugh)

SUPER DANGAN RONPA 2 CHARACTERS:

* * *

_**Hajime Hinata**_ _ **:**_ **Seer of Doom. (which is quite possibly one of the most badass things Hajime could ever be described as)**

The Seer, explained earlier in Kyouko's analysis, equates roughly to "one who benefits others with knowledge pertaining to" their aspect. Hajime uses his sense of justice and his understanding of judgement and law to get through to the other students, as well as saving them and guiding them through the path to victory. The other interpretation is that a Seer is "one who leads and guides with knowledge pertaining to" their aspect. Hajime leads the students through the Class Trials with his knowledge of fate and judgement. Pretty self explanatory.

Doom, as mentioned in both Kiyotaka and Leon's blurbs, has multiple facets: death itself, justice and karma, or judgement and law. Hajime sees death all around him, and uses his knowledge of the circumstances surrounding those deaths to his advantage. He also sees justice and karma, and uses those to piece together theories. Hajime uses his judgement and the judgement of others to create a better understanding of the entire trial, piecing arguments from everything that the others have said, using his knowledge to lead the group to the right culprit.

**Smaller Headcanons:** Derse dreamer.  
Strife Specibus would be undefined.  **(alternatively, it could quite possibly just be Fistkind)**  
His medium would be the Land of Targets and Drones. (Targets an allusion to Izuru's eye design, drones representing emotionless, empty shells, much like Hajime became because of Hope's Peak, something he must overcome.)  
Matesprit would more than likely be a Sylph of Void.  
Moirail would more than likely be a Knight of Rage.  
Kismesis would more than likely be a Bard of Space.  
Patron troll is Karkat Vantas.

* * *

_ **Nagito Komaeda:** _ **Rogue of Hope. (yes Nagito become the hope bagel you were always meant to be)**

The Rogue, mentioned in Chihiro's profile, is "one who steals" their aspect "for the benefit of others". Nagito takes the hope of other people and uses it to (or, at least, he believes he uses it to) help the other students. The other meaning is "one who robs someone/something of" their aspect "for the benefit of others", befitting the above speculation.

Hope, analyzed in Makoto's profile, has three meanings: hope itself, strong belief in something, or the belief in multiple possibilities. Hope itself is again, very obvious. Nagito has a strong belief in the concept of hope, believing that it can overcome any and all despair, befitting both criteria. Nagito also shows that he believes in multiple possibilities, as he states that he doesn't care what happens as long as hope results from it, or if it's done for the sake of hope. Ergo, Nagito matches all the requirements of a Hero of Hope.

**Smaller Headcanons:** Prospit dreamer.  
Strife Specibus would be Pistolkind.  **(because I love to imagine him as the secret badass of the group and also NAGITO WITH GUNS KILL ME NOW)**  
His medium would be the Land of Light and Bullets. (Light referencing hope and good luck itself, bullets representing chaos and instability, and also being an allusion to his game of Russian Roulette.)  
Matesprit would more than likely be a Prince of Light.  
Moirail would more than likely be a Seer of Heart.  
Kismesis would more than likely be a Witch of Space.  **(Nagito <3< Jade make it happen)**  
Patron troll is Aradia Megido.

* * *

_ **Chiaki Nanami:** _ **Page of Blood. (she got that fire in her soul) (the music gets her good and it gets her every time like BA BA BA BA DA BA)**

As mentioned in Sakura's paragraph, a Page is "one who provides others with" their aspect. Chiaki provides Hajime and the others with lasting relationships, and she unites them fairly well. She unites the 5 survivors, especially Hajime and Sonia, who feel a strong bond with her, even after she's executed in the fifth trial. The other theory is that a Page's role is of "one who creates" their aspect. Chiaki creates everlasting bonds with all of the students, and is implied to have been part of Hajime's transformation in the final trial.

Blood, as mentioned in Chihiro's excerpt, deals with relationships and bonds, and also ties into unity. Chiaki has a strong tie to her friends, and a strong tie to Chihiro and Usami. She considers Alter Ego her brother, Usami as her sister, and Chihiro as her own father, for Pete's sake! She also unites the remaining survivors during the fifth trial. Also, it's heavily implied that her spirit fuses with Hajime and Izuru's during the final trial, to create the Hajime that ultimately survives the entire game.

**Smaller Headcanons:** Prospit dreamer.  
Strife Specibus would be Gamekind.  
Her medium would be the Land of Bone and Codes. (Bone being an allusion to how she was helpless to stop the Killing Game, codes referencing her status as an AI and something she must overcome, like she does over the course of the game.)  
Matesprit would more than likely be a Mage of Doom.  **(Chiaki <3 Sollux all aboard the crack train)**  
Moirail would more than likely be a Seer of Void.  **(because Kyouko <> Chiaki sounds pretty stable)**  
Kismesis would more than likely be a Witch of Heart.  **(Chiaki <3< Sayaka I can kinda see it *shrug*)**  
Patron troll is Sollux Captor.  **(I ship it bitches)**

* * *

_ **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu:** _ **Knight of Rage. (do you see why I made this a thing) (don't worry you soon will) (it will all make sense)**

The role of a Knight shouldn't need to even be explained anymore because Dangan Ronpa is full of Knights like what the fuck. Fuyuhiko protects the others through using his negative emotions and his rage to drive away the culprit. Knights often tend to be associated with hiding behind a mask, and he hides behind a tough guy, always angry mask in order to push people away, so that once they get involved in his yakuza family, he's not attached, so that he can't get hurt. The prevalent theory on Knights however, is that they are basically "ones who equip themselves with" their aspect. He does just that.

Rage, as explained in Celes's analysis, is associated with negative emotions, rage itself, or a loss of sanity (however, the sanity part is very shaky, as the only two known Heroes of Rage are unstable by nature). Fuyuhiko constantly puts on a mask of being angry and negative towards everyone, when in actuality, he is a very kindhearted person deep down. He also starts to break down a bit during the third chapter, as he becomes suicidal and acts much more apathetic towards his own life. He also has a very short temper, leading him to flip out on people on a whim.

**Smaller Headcanons:** Derse dreamer.  
Strife Specibus would be either Pistolkind or Canekind.  **(because Fuyuhiko with pistols SIGN ME THE FUCK UP and also cane b/c gangster things)**  
His medium would be the Land of Storms and Reflections. (Storms representing his fiery temper and his tendencies to get angry over small things, reflections alluding to his knack for hiding his true self from others.)  
Matesprit would more than likely be an Heir of Blood.  
Moirail would more than likely be a Seer of Doom.  **(boom baby Fuyuhiko <> Hajime ship that shit like FedEx)**  
Kismesis would more than likely be a Sylph of Space.  **(Aoi <3< Fuyuhiko or Kanaya <3< Fuyuhiko anyone?)**  
Patron troll is Tavros Nitram.

* * *

_**Ibuki Mioda:**_   **Maid of Heart. (I love her so much and I miss her) (when will Ibuki return from the war) (alternatively, she makes a good candidate for Maid of Breath) (although that would just be fucking tragic) (and why would I want to do that to myself) (excuse me while I weep uncontrollably for the next thirty-two hours)**

The role of Maid, as explained with Celes, is that of "one who provides themselves with" their aspect, and Ibuki has a very strong sense of herself. She has very strong ties to her feelings, and is generally very optimistic and bubbly. The other theory is that it's a pun and that Maids are literally "made of" their aspect. Ibuki is MADE of heart, and nobody can convince me otherwise.

Heart, as detailed with Sayaka, is the facet of "soul", and means either emotions and feelings, or motivations and inclinations. Ibuki is incredibly motivated, and has a strong grasp on her feelings. She also helps Hajime through his weaknesses during her Free Time Events, becoming a sort of "Manic Pixie Dream Girl", in a sense. She's very intuitive of others' feelings, and it shows.

**Smaller Headcanons:** Derse dreamer.  
Strife Specibus would be Stringskind.  **(because a guitar is a stringed instrument two plus two equals who really cares at this point)**  
Her medium would be the Land of Noise and Traps. (Noise as a reference to her SHSL title, traps referencing her gullibility, caused by the Despair Disease, something she must overcome.)  
Matesprit would more than likely be a Witch of Breath.  
Moirail would more than likely be a Sylph of Space. **(So Aoi <> Ibuki or Kanaya <> Ibuki either way have at it it'd be cute either way)**  
Kismesis would more than likely be a Prince of Life.  
Patron troll is Terezi Pyrope.

* * *

_ **Kazuichi Souda:**_ **Bard of Time. (can you imagine Kazuichi trying to be a fucking bard)**

The Bard, previously mentioned in Mondo's paragraph, is "one who invites destruction through" their aspect. Hiyoko offhandedly mentions that he's "a side character that's just BEGGING to be killed first", which sounds like it fits the bill. He also does nothing to stop the murders. The other theory is that a Bard is "one who allows destruction of" their aspect. Kazuichi sort of just kills time throughout the entire thing, not really doing much to either prevent or provoke any murders from occurring, which is probably why he managed to survive.

Time, as discussed with Touko/Syo, but the three things commonly associated with being a Time player are time itself, death, and endings. Kazuichi creates Minimaru, which has a clock built into it, and some of his inventions buy the students time before something bad happens. Kazuichi himself doesn't have much to do with death, but he is constantly surrounded by it, and does happen to build the invention that allows Mikan to set up the video to show Hajime in order to get him to come to the Titty Typhoon and see the dead body of Ibuki. He also manages to survive to the ending, which is befitting of a Time player.

**Smaller Headcanons:** Prospit dreamer.  
Strife Specibus would be Wrenchkind.  **(hey it was either that or Chainsawkind wait actually that would've been better nvm the wrench thing)  
** His medium would be the Land of Rust and Rejection. (Rust alluding somewhat to his status as SHSL Mechanic, rejection being something he must overcome.)  
Matesprit would more than likely be a Witch of Void.  
Moirail would more than likely be a Mage of Rage.  
Kismesis would more than likely be an Heir of Breath.  **(John <3< Kazuichi what have I done)**  
Patron troll is Eridan Ampora. **(because obviously?)**

* * *

_**Gundam Tanaka:**_ **Prince of Doom. (because INFINITY UNLIMITED FLAME) (okay but like seriously this is the most badass thing he could ever be called)**

The Prince, as described with Hifumi, is "one who destroys" their aspect. He dismembers Mechamaru in an attempt to save the others from starving in the Funhouse, and is the one that ultimately motivates Sonia (and, to a lesser extent, the entire group) to continue on their path to finishing Monokuma's game, and managing to avoid their doom. The other theory is of "one who destroys through" their aspect, which doesn't seem like a big fit, until you remember that Gundam destroyed Mechamaru through the rules of their duel, and he is ultimately destroyed through judgement.

Doom, discussed with Kiyotaka, Leon, and Hajime, has three meanings: death, as he destroys the concept of the survivors' deaths (and prevents them from dying of starvation); fate and destiny, as he destroyed the concept of destiny for Sonia and motivated her to choose her own path; and judgement/law, which he was destroyed THROUGH.  **(got damn why are there so many doomy dooms of doom)**

**Smaller Headcanons:**  Derse dreamer.  
Strife Specibus would be Petkind.  **(Note: not an actual specibus)**  
His medium would be the Land of Jungles and Illusion. (Jungles alluding to where animals live, illusion alluding to his _chunnibyou_ condition.)  
Matesprit would more than likely be a Rogue of Void.  
Moirail would more than likely be a Knight of Mind.  **(Byakuya <> Gundam that would actually be a really cute moirallegiance wow I ship it fuck)**  
Kismesis would more than likely be a Sylph of Hope.  
Patron troll is Vriska Serket.

* * *

_ **Mikan Tsumiki:** _ **Witch of Mind. (damn son I love me some Mikan tbh)**

The Witch, previously talked about in Sayaka and Junko's blurbs, is "one who manipulates" their aspect "to benefit themselves". Mikan manipulates Ibuki to suit her own desire of murdering her, in order to get to see her beloved once again. The other theory is that a Witch is "one who breaks the rules of" their aspect. Mikan breaks the rules of normal human behavior and reasoning, by using Ibuki to suit her own goals.

Mind, the aspect of Byakuya, has multiple meanings: the thoughts and decisions of others (Mikan seems to be a very pensive person herself, and uses Ibuki's thoughts and decisions while under the effects of the Despair Disease to suit herself), karma and justice (which is applied AGAINST her, in response to being implicated as the culprit in the third trial for the murders of two people), and logic and reasoning (as she uses her own logic knowing of her past as SHSL Despair and her reasoning against knowing Ibuki's weaknesses to murder her and Hiyoko).

**Smaller Headcanons:** Prospit dreamer.  
Strife Specibus would be Needlekind.  **(because Mikan using syringes as weapons) (shit now I'm crushing on Mikan a lot what have I done)**  
Her medium would be the Land of Darkness and Injury. (Darkness alluding to her status as SHSL Despair, injury alluding to her status as SHSL Nurse.)  
Matesprit would more than likely be a Seer of Rage.  
Moirail would more than likely be a Page of Time.  
Kismesis would more than likely be a Rogue of Breath.  **(Mikan <3< Rufioh) (Rufioh can literally take her breath away)**  
Patron troll is Feferi Peixes.

* * *

_**Hiyoko Saionji:**_ **Thief of Breath. (Damn she was so close to being Rufioh) (and that would've meant Mikan <3< Hiyoko) (do you know how down I am for that though) (fuck)**

The Thief, apparently not a thing I've done yet because I can't be bothered to pay attention to shit (@ myself gg get rekt m8), is the active counterpart to the Rogue, being literally "one who steals" their aspect "for their own benefit". Hiyoko steals motivation from others through bullying them, most prevalent through Mikan and Kazuichi. She also watches as Mikan takes the breath out of Ibuki.

Breath, previously discussed in Hifumi's profile, means one of three things: wind, motivations, or direction. Wind doesn't have much to do with Hiyoko, other than the aforementioned seeing Mikan taking Ibuki's life. Hiyoko is motivated by her hatred for her family and by her friendship with Mahiru to become a better person. She seems to take the direction from others as well, by focusing attention onto herself.

**Smaller Headcanons:** Prospit dreamer.  
Strife Specibus would be Lipstickkind.  **(alternatively, Makeupkind would work just fine) (I don't really have a good explanation)**  
Her medium would be the Land of Frost and Tradition. (Frost alluding to her icy exterior, tradition representing her beliefs and her status as SHSL Traditional Dancer.)  
Matesprit would more than likely be a Sylph of Hope.  
Moirail would more than likely be a Knight of Space.  
Kismesis would more than likely be a Mage of Void.  
Patron troll is Gamzee Makara.

* * *

_**Akane Owari:**_   **Thief** **of Life. (okay but she is actually Meenah) (and I can kinda see it)**

The Rogue, mentioned directly above with Hiyoko, is "one who steals" their aspect "and uses it to their benefit". Akane takes the motivations and life given to her by Nekomaru and that's what motivates her to continue living. She also essentially is the reason why Nekomaru's life is taken - he is mortally wounded while trying to protect her, and she is one of the people Mechamaru is thinking about while fighting against Gundam for his life.

Life, as previously elaborated on during the analyses of Sakura and Junko, has two simple meanings: either actual life and health, or the willingness to break rules and subvert expectations. She has always been surrounded by death and the constant taking of lives, and she also witnesses the maximum amount of loss of life throughout the game. She's also willing to break rules and bend the norm, as she constantly makes jokes about her body and is easily the most carefree in her confidence.

**Smaller Headcanons:** Prospit dreamer.  
Strife Specibus would be Fistkind.  **(because of course it is)**  
Her medium would be the Land of Rings and Names. (Rings referencing her title of SHSL Gymnast, names being a reference to how she never remembers names because she's worried about getting close with someone.)  
Matesprit would more than likely be a Bard of Space.  
Moirail would more than likely be a Page of Breath. **(Akane <> Tavros you know what to do)**  
Kismesis would more than likely be a Seer of Heart.  
Patron troll is Aradia Megido.

* * *

_**SHSL Impostor:**_   **Heir of Heart. (an ironic title one might say) (wow now I'm depressed)  
**

The Heir, talked about with Leon and Makoto, is "one who is protected by" their aspect, fitting the Impostor in the sense that they are protected by their "self", or whoever they are impersonating at the time. The other prevalent theory is that an Heir is "one who becomes" their aspect, tying into the Impostor, who must become themselves in order to truly embrace their true power and personality, rather than hiding behind a mask of someone else. (Alternatively, he could be a great Knight, but I believe that there are already too damn many of those.)

Heart, explained previously in regards to Sayaka and Ibuki, refers to one's sense of self, with special regards to either one's feelings and emotions, or motivations and inclinations. The Impostor looks desperately for a sense of self, and is motivated solely by their desire to become their own person. They tend to get the short end of the stick when it comes to this facet of their personality, but it's actually quite tragic.

**Smaller Headcanons:** Derse dreamer.  
Strife Specibus would be Canekind.  **(to reflect Byakuya's)**  
His medium would be the Land of Haze and Shadows. (Haze referring to the ambiguity of their personality, shadows alluding to hidden things, something they must overcome.)  
Matesprit would more than likely be a Sylph of Breath.  
Moirail would more than likely be a Thief of Hope.  
Kismesis would more than likely be a Bard of Doom.  
Patron troll is Tavros Nitram.

* * *

_**Nekomaru** **Nidai:**_   **Page of Void. (aka Nekomaru is Horuss Zahhak confirmed)**

Pages, discussed previously with Sakura and Chiaki, are "ones who provides others with" their aspect. Nekomaru doesn't really provide much to the conversations during trials, and he doesn't provide much to the remaining survivors, save Akane. The other theory is "one who creates" their aspect. Nekomaru creates a situation of "outright destruction" between himself and the missile, and he also does this against Gundam.

Void, the Aspect of Kyouko and Mukuro, is a vague category, but can be summarized three ways: the essence of lacking something, obfuscation of knowledge, or outright destruction. Nekomaru lacks a filter, lacks his life after being mortally wounded against a missile, and lacks importance to most of the story. Obfuscation of knowledge doesn't really fit Nekomaru well, however. Outright destruction is the most fitting, to me. He faces destruction twice, and sets himself up for this fate both times, essentially.

**Smaller Headcanons:** Prospit dreamer.  
Strife Specibus would be Chainkind.  **(because that chain around his neck is fucked up and out of place) (like why tho)**  
His medium would be the Land of Unity and Gears. (Unity referring to his team spirit, gears alluding to his rebuild as a robot.)  
Matesprit would more than likely be a Mage of Mind.  
Moirail would more than likely be a Witch of Time.  
Kismesis would more than likely be an Heir of Life.  
Patron troll is Nepeta Leijon.

* * *

_ **Teruteru Hanamura:** _ **Bard of Light. (because MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA)**

Bards, the Class of Mondo and Kazuichi, are "ones who allow the destruction of" their aspect. Teruteru had meant to kill Nagito, literally allowing himself to destroy "luck", as in the SHSL Lucky Student. The other theory is that a Bard is "one who invites destruction through" their aspect. Teruteru's bad luck destroyed the SHSL Impostor's life, and the cause of his destruction was from Nagito himself, who had instigated him into attempting to murder him.

Light, shared with Yasuhiro, is the aspect of luck and fortune. Teruteru has a bad luck streak, as he goes against someone whose talent is luck itself, and it's his luck that dictates the death of the SHSL Impostor, as well as his own. He also has bad luck in his romantic life, as evidenced by his desperate attempts to flirt with everyone. He is also incredibly unfortunate, as his mother is ill, and he fell into despair rather quickly, it appears.

**Smaller Headcanons:** Derse dreamer.  
Strife Specibus would be Forkkind.  
His medium would be the Land of Sugar and Dust. (Sugar a bit of a reference to his talent as SHSL Chef, dust a bit of a reference to 'drugs', as in the roofie he used with Hajime.)  
Matesprit would more than likely be a Rogue of Breath.  **(Teruteru <3 Rufioh make it happen)**  
Moirail would more than likely be a Witch of Life.  **(Junko <> Teruteru wow that's a fucked up moirallegiance but it kinda works?)**  
Kismesis would more than likely be a Maid of Hope.  
Patron troll is Nepeta Leijon.

* * *

_ **Sonia Nevermind:**  _ **Maid of Space. (Sonia is Porrim confirmed) (because they're still momthers but they're also sexual deviants) (also Aoi and Sonia are apparently ancestors of each other)**

Maids, discussed with Ibuki and Celes, are "ones who provide themselves with" their aspect. Sonia provides herself with a new beginning, and also provides the others with one, starting with Chiaki. She also creates a story of how she's the traitor, just because she doesn't want to believe that Chiaki is the traitor among the group. Another theory is that they are literally "ones who are made out of" their aspect. Sonia takes up space, as a human being. (I don't have a better fit for this, I'm sorry) (Also bonus points to this for being a title of nobility.)

Space, shared with Aoi, refers to multiple things: the size of objects in the universe, velocity, creation, life, and beginnings. Sonia creates a new beginning for herself, and tries to do the same for Chiaki during the fifth trial by attempting to implicate herself as the traitor. She also manages to begin a new life, after coming to terms with her past as SHSL Despair. Space players are necessary to win a session, and she does end up winning, along with the other 4 survivors. This is also great when you think about the dynamic she and Kazuichi have, as the Time and Space players, respectively.

**Smaller Headcanons:** Prospit dreamer.  
Strife Specibus would be Staffkind.  **(because Sonia has experience with staves, if you know what I mean *wink wink nudge nudge*)**  
Her medium would be the Land of Jewels and Frogs. (Jewels alluding to her SHSL title, frogs being a necessary element of a Space player's land.)  
Matesprit would more than likely be an Heir of Breath.  **(John <3 Sonia I can actually see it holy shit) (wait that means John <3 Porrim nvm)**  
Moirail would more than likely be a Seer of Life.  
Kismesis would more than likely be a Knight of Mind. **(Byakuya <3< Sonia is actually quite interesting I actually ship this a lot now gdi)**  
Patron troll is Kanaya Maryam.

* * *

_**Mahiru Koizumi:**_   **Sylph of Rage. (pause for the camera) (now gtfo)**

The Sylph class, the same as Aoi's, can best be described as "one who heals others through" their aspect. Mahiru heals Satou's rage after murdering Fuyuhiko's little sister, and tries to heal herself from her anger against men in general, based largely on the incompetence of her own father. She also attempts to talk Fuyuhiko down, but her Rage gets the best of her and causes him to want to kill her once again, when he had already been having second thoughts.

Rage, spoken about previously during Celes and Fuyuhiko's analyses, befits negative emotions and anger. Mahiru is shown to be quite hostile towards men and rude people, and she doesn't take the idea of revenge too well. She also has negative emotions towards Fuyuhiko, which inevitably proves to be her downfall, as it is her negativity that makes Peko assume Fuyuhiko wants her dead, and so she kills him, believing he would've ordered her to anyway.

**Smaller Headcanons:** Derse dreamer.  
Strife Specibus would be Paperkind.  **(because there are no strife specibi that fit her) (*incessant screaming from within*)**  
Her medium would be the Land of Memories and Atonement. (Memories alluding to photography, her talent, and atonement alluding to what she feels she must overcome for her role in the deaths of Satou and Fuyuhiko's sister.)  
Matesprit would more than likely be a Maid of Void.  
Moirail would more than likely be a Rogue of Mind.  
Kismesis would more than likely be a Prince of Time.  
Patron troll is Kanaya Maryam.

* * *

_ **Peko Pekoyama:** _ **Seer of Rage. (dang dude) (we got a lot of Rage players today) (this is my last analysis) (I mean other than Izuru) (which is gonna be great)**

Seers, explained previously with Kyouko and Hajime, are "ones who benefit others with their knowledge of" their aspect. She benefits Fuyuhiko through her knowledge of negative emotions, and she protects him through that knowledge. Another prevalent theory is that Seers are "ones who lead and guide with their knowledge of" their aspect. This has no bearing on Peko, as she is not a leader, but a follower for Fuyuhiko.

Rage, spoken about directly above, should need no definition. Peko has a very strong sense of when someone has negative emotions, as she's around Fuyuhiko almost all of her life. However, Rage also is speculated to tie into sanity. (Although this could be a fluke, as the two known Rage players in Hometuck are unstable by blood caste, not by their title.) Peko clearly shows that she's a bit unhinged during her breakdown in the second trial, posing as a serial killer, and then claiming that she was merely a tool.

**Smaller Headcanons:** Derse dreamer.  
Strife Specibus would be Bladekind.  **(naturally) (alternatively it could be Batkind)** **(but that's just sad)**  
Her medium would be the Land of Bamboo and Machinery. (Bamboo referencing her bamboo sword she carries at all times, machinery being somewhat related to robotics, or having no will of one's own.)  
Matesprit would more than likely be a Witch of Mind. **(Peko <3 Mikan that could work)**  
Moirail would more than likely be a Bard of Heart.  
Kismesis would more than likely be a Page of Light.  
Patron troll is Karkat Vantas.

* * *

_**Izuru Kamukura:**_ __ **Prince of Life. (there you have it folks) (*insert Porky the Pig saying "That's all, folks!"*)**

A Prince, the Class shared with Hifumi and Gundam, is a destroyer class, literally taken as either "one who destroys" their aspect (Izuru destroyed countless lives by murdering the Student Council and becoming part of SHSL Despair, as well as destroying Hajime's life), or "one who destroys through" their aspect (Izuru destroys simply because he exists, and he can't find anything else to do that doesn't completely bore him, as he has every talent known to Hope's Peak, and has no true personality of his own other than acquiring talent).

Life, a shared Aspect with Sakura, Junko, and Akane, means either literal life and prosperous health, or new beginnings. Izuru has ended many lives throughout his existence. However, beginnings ties to him quite nicely. He begun from Hajime, whose name translates literally to "beginning", and after fusing with Hajime's spirit, begins a new life of his own.

**Smaller Headcanons:** Prospit dreamer.  
Strife Specibus would be Knifekind.  
His medium would be the Land of Static and Bones. (Static referring to an everlasting sense of nothingness or boredom, bones alluding to his work as a killer.)  
Matesprit would more than likely be a Rogue of Space.  
Moirail would more than likely be a Page of Hope.  
Kismesis would more than likely be a Sylph of Void.  
Patron troll is Gamzee Makara.

 


	13. when u make da video part deux

I made another sin today

Aren't you proud

I know my dad is

He was so proud that he just went to the store one day and never returned

(wow fucking dark @ myself could u maybe chill thanx)

Anyway here's the thing

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mD6AeXede8A

(psst is a crossover pls watch it and validate my existence thanx)


	14. Hiyoko Saionji, Swipes Her Card Then Does the Nae-Nae

alternate chapter title: "where the fuck is the 'i'm not interested in being polite or heterosexual' post when you need it'

(also the pain salt one is a lowkey allegory for hiyoko herself tbh)

(hiyoko "pain salt" saionji 2k16)


	15. Mondo Oowada, Born to Be Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ Mondo: Happy birthday, ya filthy animal

 

(Also how clever is it that they made Mondo a Gemini gg Dangan Ronpa)


	16. Peko Pekoyama, Try And Fucking Tell Me That She's Not A Robot

 

pretty sure very seldom people have the same name as you, Peko, but go right ahead

also damn half of these are really dark @ myself perhaps chill


	17. GET READY FOR A THEORY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Psst. This was inspired by ClearlyUnOriginal and their Danganronpa Conspiracy Theories. Please check them out, their theories are fantastic.)

Aight so you know how the Remnants of Despair kinda fucked themselves up and cut off their own body parts and shit (well not all of them but you get my point)

So the fandom's pretty sure that Kuzuryuu took Junko's right eye, since loses his right eye in the simulation and in the card that shows the person who took her eye, it looks a lot like him right

I think Gundam took Junko's other eye

Think about it

He claims to have the "all-seeing eye" throughout the game, and for someone who's in SHSL Despair, having the eye of Junko Enoshima would pretty much give him the "all-seeing eye"

Also I don't think it's elaborated on which eye has a contact in it, so there's not really any proof which eye has the contact, meaning that either eye could be his natural eye color, and also meaning that it's never elaborated on which eye he considers being the "all-seeing eye"

Plus, in most cases, the left is used to indicate a more sinister person, such as the belief that people who are born left-handed are closer to the Devil (no seriously I wish I was joking look it up it fucking happens)

So yeah I believe that Gundam took Junko's left eye

But hey it's just a theory... a Tanaka Empire theory. Thanks for INFINITY UNLIMITED FLAME-ing

That's all thanks bye


	18. SHSL DESPAIR SPECIAL :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically I took the SHSL Despair members (Junko/Mukuro and the Remnants of Despair) and added some pictures from the Screenshots of Despair tumblr
> 
> God help us all

Welcome to SHSL Despair where everything's made up and your feelings don't matter

This is the leader, founder, and co-creator, Junko Enoshima, or as she's nicknamed, Satan

And you might be thinking, why did you just show me two Junkos? Well this is Mukuro Ikusaba, Junko's dead twin sister

Here's Hajime Hinata, the most beautiful man on Earth, too good for this sinful world, too pure

And here's Izuru Kamukura, Hajime Hinata's other half, and also a raging sociopath

This is Nagito Komaeda, a marshmallow who really could use a hug and a hope bagel tbh

Over here you'll see Mikan Tsumiki, A.K.A. the neediest person ever

Here is Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, the baddest, most vulgar, cutest gangster this side of the Pacific

This lovely lady is Sonia Nevermind, the self-proclaimed Princess of Pain

Here we've got Akane Owari, who's a big eater that stores her food in her boobs for the coming winter

And this is Kazuichi Souda, the only man who's fucked an all-terrain vehicle and lived to tell the tale

Allow me to introduce you to Nekomaru Nidai, whose life as a teenage robot was tragically cut short thanks to a fucking hamster gg get rekt nekomaru

Moving on, we've got Peko Pekoyama, some chick that hangs out with Fuyuhiko sometimes idk

This is Teruteru Hanamura, known infamously as "the guy who slipped a roofie into everyone's dinner that one time and hasn't been allowed in the kitchen since"

Next we've got Hiyoko Saionji, the second cutest demon on Earth (right behind Monaca Towa)

This cutie is Ibuki Mioda, whose music brings half-human half-shark hybrids to tears and renders self-proclaimed demon lords speechless

Speaking of self-proclaimed demon lords, here's Gundam Tanaka, supreme ruler of the hamsters

Enter Mahiru Koizumi, your standard lesbian photographer

And finally here's the SHSL Impostor, whose gender is as ambiguous as Nagito's sexuality (zing)

BONUS ROUND

 

(Yes, there will be a part two of this)

(and possibly a part three)

(heck I might as well keep making these because I love them dammit)


	19. Despair Special #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay but no lie the realization JUST hit me, so excuse me for a second...
> 
> WHAT THE FUCK WHY DID THEY FUCK A CORPSE I MEAN DIDN'T ANY OF THEM FUCKING GO TO SCHOOL OR A SEX-ED CLASS TO LEARN THAT SOMEBODY KIND OF NEEDS TO BE ALIVE TO BEAR CHILDREN AND ALSO THEY'D PROBABLY JUST KILL THE KID BEFORE IT EVER GOT TO GROW UP IN THE NAME OF DESPAIR??? WHY???
> 
> that's all carry on

Welcome back to SHSL Despair, A.K.A. the 2nd circle of Hell (plus like a half-circle somewhere nobody knows)

This is Queen Junko, praise be unto her

And here is her lovely twin sister, Mukuro, who never knows what the fuck is going on at any given point in time

This is Hajime, who doesn't remember a gosh diddly darn thing. Poor precious nerd :(

And this is Izuru, A.K.A. evil Hajime that really needs a haircut jfc

This happy camper is Nagito, who's obsessed with hope and Hajime's dick

Give a warm welcome to Mikan, the cutest psycho lesbian to walk this Earth god bless

Here's Fuyuhiko, who's 4'1" and lots of fun (jk he's actually 5'1" but seriously he's so smol pls protect him he needs help to get through this trying time)

This is Sonia, a lady in the streets but a freak in the bed

And over here we've got Boobs McKenzie, also known as Akane

This crybaby is Kazuichi, and his hobbies include sticking his dick into the hole where you're supposed to put gas in your car and stalking princesses

Here we've got Nekomaru, who likes to stare at the men's bathroom forlornly on occasion

Meet Peko, a woman whose backstory is as blue as Kazuichi's balls

And this is Teruteru, the Super Pervo 3000

Meet Hiyoko, voted Little Miss Demonic Universe three years in a row

This is Ibuki, voted Most Likely to Summon Demons in the Sorority House in high school

Welcome Gundam, who watched way too much Yu-Gi-oh! as a kid and now has a complex thinking he's a pharoah god or something idk

This feisty redhead is Mahiru Koizumi, who has all the strength of an angry campfire

And finally we've got our buddy the SHSL Impostor, the inspiration behind "Weird Al" Yankovic's "Eat It" parody

BONUS ROUND:


	20. Bree's Top 7 Least Favorite Dangan Ronpa Characters!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of my favorite 15 characters, and the Dangan Ronpa franchise as a whole, I have also decided to include a list of my Top 7 Least Favorite Characters. (Why 7? Because there are only 7 characters I can definitively put on this spectrum.)
> 
> Same rules apply to this list as the list before.
> 
> (A.K.A. I don't want to type all that again and can't be bothered to copy-paste because I'm a lazy asshole.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK IT COPY-PASTING ANYWAY
> 
> WARNING: The following lists are based solely on my personal opinions on these characters. They are in no way meant to be finalized lists of my feelings toward these characters. They are just a current list of my rankings of said characters, and this may be updated at any point.
> 
> Just because I exclude certain characters is NOT an indication that I didn't like or enjoy those characters! I personally truly like almost every single character, and their inclusion on this list is not meant to be seen as me ranking them based on how much I personally relate or feel for said character.
> 
> SPOILER WARNING AHEAD!: There will be spoilers for both games. Read with precaution.
> 
> RANKING SYSTEM: My character ranking system is based on three important factors. These factors are as follows.
> 
> -Personal Opinion: How much I liked the character after their respective game. Note that personal opinion might be positive for some characters. Smaller factors for this category include humor, character development, and personal relation to said character, as well as how they mingle with other characters and contribute to the overall story. Also, if a character doesn't make me feel invested in them, they're likely to be here.
> 
> -Plot Relevance: How significant the character was during the events of their respective game. Note that some less relevant characters may be put in the Top 15 Favorites list due to the other key factors. One of the key reasons that this is a major factor is because significant characters tend to receive more character development, making them much more likable. However, Free Time Events are also major saving graces for certain characters.
> 
> -Character Portrayal: How well-written the character was in their respective game. Note that some characters with little to no actual writing to them might get put in my Favorites. Smaller factors that tie into this include the character's talent and how it is portrayed, the character's dialogue with other characters, and their Free Time Events.
> 
> GENDER WRITING: For any mention of Chihiro, I am going to be using he/him pronouns, since he canonically identifies as male. For any mention of Alter Ego, I am going to be using they/them pronouns, since Alter Ego is capable of changing into other people (despite being based on Chihiro), plus, computer programs know no gender. For any mention of the Super High School Level Impostor, I am going to be using they/them pronouns as well, as they have no official gender identity, despite having impersonated only canonically male characters. For any mentions of Genocider Syo, I am going to be using they/them pronouns, because their name is typically male in Japan, but they reside in the body of a female and the mind of a self-identified female, which makes things pretty ambiguous. If you have any problems with the way I write gender identities, please feel free to contact me through the comments or send me a message!
> 
> With that out of the way, please enjoy my Top 7 List of Least Favorite Dangan Ronpa characters!

**7.) Aoi Asahina, Super High School Level Swimmer.**

**-Personal Opinion:** I did NOT like Aoi at first. Her character was too cheery and bubbly, in my opinion. I thought that she was too relentlessly optimistic for my tastes. The situation didn't even seem to faze her, it appeared to me. Her Free Time Events added a little bit more depth to her character, and showed me a more sensitive and fearful side to her. In Chapter 4, I also really loved that she got so defensive. After the game, I grew to gain a lot more respect for her character, and her optimism and fighting spirit seemed much more justified, especially due to her reaction to Sakura's death. I absolutely adored her reaction, because it added a whole new layer to her character that I thought was really necessary.

 **-Plot Relevance:** Aoi is really only relevant in the first and fourth chapters of the story, as in the first chapter, its her testimony that helps Makoto figure out that Sayaka was the one that took the knife from the kitchen, which is what ultimately proves that she was the one trying to instigate a murder in the first place. In Chapter 4, however, she's most relevant because of how close she is with Sakura, who is the victim (and eventual culprit) of the case. She attempts to pin the blame onto herself, because she cares a lot about Sakura, and she wanted to kill everyone for driving her to commit suicide. Eventually, after the group votes for Sakura as the culprit, they get to hear Sakura's real suicide note, and this is what motivates Aoi (and, by and large, the rest of the group) to refuse to commit any more murders and survive the rest of the game. It's a very touching moment for Aoi.

 **-Character Portrayal:** She's easily the most optimistic and cheerful character, and I really didn't like her for that reason, but her optimism is very well-written. However, sometimes, she felt very two-dimensional, like all that there was to her character was her friendship with Sakura, liking donuts, or being the most optimistic of the group. Later on, during Chapter 4, she gets MUCH better, and her writing there is nothing short of fantastic.

 **-Final Opinion:** Aoi was a character that I initially didn't like, but grew to respect later on, which is a lot more than I can say for some of the other characters on this list.

* * *

**6.) Touko Fukawa/Genocider Syo, Super High School Level Bookworm/Super High School Level Serial Killer.**

**-Personal** **Opinion:**  GOD, Touko is fucking annoying. While I really like Syo, and I loved the twist, I absolutely LOATHE Touko for being so annoying. She's a very stereotypical "greasy sex maniac" character, and that goes for both sides of her character. Syo isn't a lot better, but at least they make up for Touko being so annoying and rude by being LOVABLE for those same qualities. Touko should thank every deity she can name that Syo is funny, otherwise she would've ended up much higher on this list. And while we're at it, Syo should thank every deity that she can name that Touko is a writer, otherwise they would've ended up much higher on this list. (After having watched someone play the fan game _Fukawa-chan_ , I grew much more soft and sympathetic to her character.)

 **-Plot Relevance:** Touko is really only relevant in the second chapter of the game. And really, she's only relevant because of her split personality, Genocider Syo. Which means that Touko is really kind of useless, as any other character could have been used to get the same point across. Honestly, Touko is more of a platform for Syo to come across through, which is really sad. Mostly, she just serves as a sort of comic relief, manifested primarily in her infatuation with Byakuya, which Syo shares, meaning that Touko is even MORE useless in that regard, as Syo could've just been a separate character that held those traits. (Also, she's part of DR:AE, but I refuse to acknowledge her there, as I haven't played the game yet.)

 **-Character Portrayal:** I can't really say that I have much in this field. Touko is portrayed as a very skeptical, whiny, and pessimistic character, almost like a complete opposite to Aoi. However, I like her MUCH less than Aoi, because unlike her, Touko doesn't get much in the way of character development. Syo, on the other hand, is portrayed as very punny, devious, and sly, and I prefer them to Touko MUCH more.

 **-Final Opinion:** I really don't like Touko, but I do like Syo, which gives me a love/hate relationship with the character as a whole.

* * *

**5.) Teruteru Hanamura, Super High School Level Chef.**

**-Personal Opinion:** I'm going to get a lot of strange looks because of this, but I actually really liked Teruteru's character at first. Before you click away or think that I condone sexual assault or harassment, please hear me out. That is the reason why I don't like his character. But I really like him because of how sympathetic his relationship with his mother is portrayed. It's nice to see such a healthy familial relationship, especially in these games, where most of the characters have a very unhealthy or nonexistent relationship with their families. And it gets worse when you think about what he did as SHSL Despair, because it's pretty likely that HE killed his own mother. (It's also implied that he may have cannibalized her body, which is both horrifying and also pretty strangely awesome.)

 **-Plot Relevance:** Teruteru is the first murderer in Super Dangan Ronpa 2, which means that he doesn't get a lot of screen time, which is probably for the better. While the story portrays him as a sympathetic murderer, and showcases his motive and the situation he's in as being heroic and tragic, his Free Time Events actually give him REVERSE character development, portraying him as little more than a horny teenager that roofies others and kidnaps them to make them his "bride" (as showcased with Hajime, one of my absolute favorite characters), which, while mentioned in his character development in the story, is portrayed as much less of a severe character flaw.

 **-Character Portrayal:** He's very sympathetic to people who have a close relationship with any member of their family, especially to those with a close relationship to their mother. However, he's heavily implied to be open to rape, sexual assault, and is shown drugging someone at one point.

 **-Final Opinion:** Teruteru is a filthy person, but being someone who's very close to their mother, I can understand his motive, and I see him in a bit of a sympathetic light.

* * *

**4.) Akane Owari, Super High School Level Gymnast.**

**-Personal Opinion:** As we all know, I didn't like Aoi. And Akane is basically Aoi with bigger boobs and less character development. Her Free Time Events make her extremely tragic and sympathetic, but she never shows this in the story mode, which is really sad to me. Also, she loses Nekomaru TWICE during the story, but she rarely even shows that she's affected by his death, which feels like a missed opportunity to show her in a much more sympathetic light. The only time she CRIES is after his sacrifice, but ONLY because of the Despair Disease. And when she vows to avenge Nekomaru, she basically implies that it's much more for the curry at the end than it is for Nekomaru's death. However, the scene where she receives Minimaru is really sweet.

 **-Plot Relevance:** Akane never has much relevance. She survives till the end, but isn't a pivotal part in solving any case. She contributes here and there, but not enough to give her a major role in any chapter. She's one of the three initial patients of the Despair Disease, but isn't really treated as relevant other than showing her crying, which indicates that something is wrong. Other than that, she's the reason that Nekomaru becomes a robot, but that isn't really significant to the plot, other than that's the reason why Nekomaru gets murdered in the next chapter.

 **-Character Portrayal:** As stated above, Akane is basically Aoi with bigger boobs and less character development. She is much more feisty and quick to provoke than Aoi, but other than that, their similarities are almost uncanny.

 **-Final Opinion:** Akane had so much potential to show her softer side during the game, like her predecessor Aoi, but she never does, and that causes me to not like her.

* * *

**3.) Kyouko Kirigiri, Super High School Level ??? (Detective).**

**-Personal Opinion:** I'm going to get so much hate for this, but I didn't like Kyouko's character at first. Not because I thought that she was a bad character, by any means. I just didn't think that she exhibited enough personality for me to really connect to her on any level. She seemed to be too distant for me to really have enough on her to care about her. As the deuteragonist, that's one of the saddest things to me, because I thought that she was boring and predictable. However, I've grown to appreciate her character much more after having played the game, and I've grown to really like her. It's just that she never shows a softer side to her that made me want to care about her as more than an exposition dump and assist character.

 **-Plot Relevance:** HOLY HELL DOES KYOUKO HAVE A LOT OF PLOT RELEVANCE. She's basically a second protagonist, for Pete's sake. She practically strongholds all of the trials, and once, a decision on whether or not to sentence her can change whether or not you get a good or bad ending to the game! She's also the daughter of the Hope's Peak headmaster, Jin Kirigiri, who is killed as the first execution ever shown in the series! SHE HELPED CREATE THE NEO WORLD PROGRAM WHICH KICKSTARTED THE SECOND GAME. And she's back in the anime. So when I say that Kyouko has a LOT of plot relevance, she has a LOT of plot relevance.

 **-Character Portrayal:** She's portrayed as very distant and emotionless, but she does have her moments where she's shown to have a softer side. However, those moments are few and far between. This makes me much less sympathetic to her than I am to Makoto, which is really upsetting, especially considering that I think of her as a rather cool character otherwise.

 **-Final Opinion:** I definitely respect her, but I can't say that I really feel emotionally invested in her character.

* * *

**2.) Makoto Naegi, Super High School Level Lucky Student.**

 **-Personal Opinion:**  Makoto Naegi is bland as all hell, which makes me feel much less emotionally invested in him than I did with other characters, such as Kiyotaka, Celes, and Byakuya. He has little to no actual personality of his own, and is manifested largely in him being optimistic and the most normal person ever, which is boring. I appreciate the effort to make a protagonist that people can draft their own personality onto, but that just resulted in a character that I didn't feel had a personality, which was something that could've easily been avoided if he'd been given more lines that establish the personality he already has. However, I'm looking forward to the DR3 anime, which might help in giving him a more fleshed out personality.

 **-Plot Relevance:** HOLY HELL DOES MAKOTO HAVE A LOT OF PLOT RELEVANCE. In case you didn't know this already (which if you didn't, then why the hell are you here? Silly reader), he's the protagonist of the first game, and he later gets renamed SHSL Hope, meaning that he's essentially the FUCKING MESSIAH. In a world riddled with despair, for somebody to be called ULTIMATE FREAKIN' HOPE? Yeah, he's pretty much literal Hope Jesus. (REPENT MOTHERFUCKERS.) Also he goes against the Future Foundation in the second game to try and rehabilitate the Remnants of Despair, leading to the events of the second game, and also he's in the upcoming anime in all of his post-pubescent glory.

 **-Character Portrayal:** I've said this once and I'll say it again, Makoto doesn't have a lot of character. He mainly serves as a player surrogate, but even then, if the player isn't as optimistic as he is, or if the player is simply very different from Makoto's established traits, then it doesn't really prove effective. Which stinks. But hey, he got hecka cute in the anime. So there's that.

 **-Final Opinion:** Makoto is a good concept, but he doesn't even feel like a character to me.

* * *

**1.) Yasuhiro Hagakure, Super High School Level Fortune Teller.**

**-Persona l Opinion: **My relationship with Yasuhiro is that of a love-hate one. I actually really admire him, for being relatively lighthearted and humorous, despite being the game's resident butt monkey. But, his humor, in my opinion, is more of the "LOL SO RANDOM XDD" humor that I don't really understand. (No matter, I actually really love fanon Hagakure much more than the actual Hagakure, simply because he's much more of a crazy conspiracy theorist and pothead.) But I really don't like that he mainly serves as the butt of the joke almost constantly. Yasuhiro is the only character to be accused of a murder TWICE (so far this honor has only been shared with Nagito, who was obsessed with hope and ergo had actual MOTIVES to kill others).

 **-Plot Relevance:** Yasuhiro is actually fairly relevant to the plot of the first game. His crystal ball is stolen by Leon and used to turn on the incinerator, which is ultimately what proves to the other students that he was the one who killed Sayaka. He's accused of the third chapter's murder, until it's proven that he was actually unconscious inside of the Robo-Justice suit, and therefore was a red herring. It's also his similarity in name to the culprit (his first name being Yasuhiro, which is also the true culprit's last name) that ultimately proves to be their undoing. And finally, he's accused of murdering Sakura in the fourth chapter, having attacked her, then ultimately forgetting what happened.

 **-Character** **Portrayal:**  I personally actually kind of like Yasuhiro's character. But once you get past the fact that sometimes he spurts out funny lines, he gets downright annoying, and the way he's portrayed has made me actively start to DISLIKE him in retrospect. I prefer the fanon Hagakure to the actual one, which is something that not many characters can do, something that to me, is ultimately what makes him my least favorite character. **  
**

 **-Final Opinion:** Yasuhiro Hagakure is one of the very few characters (the only other that comes to mind being Kazuichi Souda) that I liked at first, but have since come to dislike, and the only character that has established more of a connection with me through fanon interpretation rather than actual canon. Which is a downright shame.

(still looking forward to the anime though)

(hopefully he actually does something useful)

(probably not)


	21. THEORY TIME WHAT'S GOOD EVERYBODY

Okay so you know how in the promo image for the anime, how Makoto is handcuffed and suddenly hot and Kyouko and Aoi are kinda just there and then in the background Yasuhiro's crystal ball is lying on the ground and it's broken and shit

Yeah, that one

But anyway, I'm going to try and explain why the crystal ball is there and also why it's broken

So we all know that Yasuhiro is going to be in this anime because of course he is, why wouldn't he be

And that's more than likely why they included the crystal ball in the promo teaser but I have another theory

What if the reason why they included it isn't because they wanted to showcase the fact that Yasuhiro is going to be part of the anime

I propose that this is foreshadowing that Yasuhiro fucking dies

Like the loser he is

Since we all know that in the demo, the creators killed him, because obviously he's the most annoying character and he deserves to fucking die because he provides nothing

(But his mom is pretty cool though)

Anyway, but why else would the creators have killed him in the demo if they didn't like him

Plus, it's not like he's going to be much use anyway because he wasn't much use in the first game so really it's just a matter of time

I think that being the traitor would be too obvious for him

So I propose that the reason why the crystal ball is broken in the promo is that he gets fucking obliterated gg Yasuhiro get fucking owned

...

But hey, that's just a theory. A ball theory. Thanks for conspiracying

So yeah that's pretty much it

(These theories are actually meant to be taken pretty seriously, as I couldn't come up with a good "conspiracy" theory to save my fucking life)

But I highly recommend you check out my good friend [ClearlyUnOriginal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearlyUnOriginal/pseuds/ClearlyUnOriginal)

He makes some pretty awesome conspiracy theories

And also check out [GlitchRonpa: Crack Edition](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7228558/chapters/16407424), which is a crack fic we're working on together, about our experiences with a glitched out copy of Dangan Ronpa

(Btw I would just like to point out how fucking amazing he is at Photoshop like seriously those photos are more put together than my entire life)


	22. ANOTHER THEORY GET READY EVERYBODY

Okay so you know how the anime is doing this thing where Kazuo and Kyosuke are fighting and all of that bullshit

Because apparently the peaceful old man can't get what he wants ever

So I have a theory as to who the traitor will be sided with during this little dispute

As I mentioned before I think that Hagakure will most likely be killed in the anime, but it's entirely possible that he could be the traitor as well

But I really think that the traitor will more than likely either be a new character, or it might perhaps be Aoi, because it seems a bit too obvious that Hagakure might be the traitor, and I don't think that the writers would want to go for the obvious suspect

Personally, I think that the traitor will be sided with Kyosuke, in that the Super High School Level Despair members should be killed

It's stated in a couple character bios that he's already got the support of many of the masses, and both Juzo and Chisa seem indebted to him in some way, sort of establishing that Kyosuke is a very charismatic person and that he can get people to do things for him

Meaning that more than likely, he will hold influence over some other key people in the story

(Also, I'm lowkey starting to ship Kyosuke/Juzo but you didn't hear that from me alright)

(Second side note: Can we literally talk about how amazing Seiko is because I already love her, I want her to be happy, I'm already starting to kind of ship Chisa/Seiko somebody please stop me)

But yeah, considering that Kyosuke already has two loyal friends sided with him, and it's never mentioned if Kazuo has anybody firmly on his side of the argument (sparing Koichi), it's pretty safe to say that Kyosuke will probably have more of an effect on the traitor than Kazuo

Plus, if they're killing members of the Future Foundation, they must be going against the thought of peaceful relations with former SHSL Despair

Or, at least, if they wanted to be effective, they should be

So yeah, I think that the traitor will more than likely be on Kyosuke's side of the argument

Now, with that being said, I can't say for sure who the traitor is exactly

Because I don't think it would be Kyosuke, because again, that would seem a bit obvious, since he's basically established as the operating force behind the Future Foundation and all

But I'm definitely considering the possibility of Juzo or Chisa being the traitor, although having Chisa be the traitor wouldn't make as much sense, as I kind of see her as a Chiaki Nanami-esque character already, and that would just be kind of sad

So currently, my money is on either Juzo or Sonosuke, just because I like Sonosuke and want him to play an important role

And also I love tragedy so Ruruka could be in love with him and he could be all "no I can't love you because I'm in cahoots with evil people I'm sorry rest in peace"

...

But hey, that's just a theory. A traitorous theory. Thanks for anime-ing

So yeah, anyway, those are my current thoughts before the anime comes out

Then again, I could be proven wrong by circumstance, but the way that I see this anime going is that it's firmly leading in a direction where somebody who's close to another character will end up betraying them

And right now, my frontrunner is Juzo, because he's close to Kyosuke, since they were in the same class at Hope's Peak, and also because I kind of ship them a little bit already

This is just my speculation, and anyone can feel free to post their speculation in the comments, I love reading them and listening to the theories you guys have, and adjusting mine accordingly to the points made

So that's it

Thank you all so much for reading, I'm so thankful that you guys take the time out of your day and read my work, even if it's just a steaming pile of crack

I love you all so much <3


	23. Mahiru Koizumi, She is Woman Hear Her Roar

*whispering softly* zoom zoom

okay but she is the most adorable little bisexual photographer ever let me tell you a thing


	24. sappy bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-indulgent ranty bullshit. Feel free to skip.

So I would absolutely LOVE to cosplay, with some of my favorite ideas so far being a fem!Byakuya (Impostor version, because I'm bigger-built and couldn't pass for how thin the actual Byakuya is) and Chiaki (because most fanart portrays her as a bit chubby and also I could probably do a damn good impression).

Some other fandoms that I would love to do some cosplay for would be Homestuck (in particular, fem!Dave because he's my favorite character and the one I find most relatable through personal experiences and similar complexes and the like), Asagao Academy (in particular, Mai because I love her as a character and I think I'd do a good job with her character), Free! Iwatobi Swim Club (in particular, Makoto because he's my fave), and Undertale (in particular, Sans, because I relate to him, and also I think I could do a pretty good impression).

But the thing is, I'm hella broke.

I absolutely adore cosplay, and I would just love to have more fandom-related clothing in general, but I don't have any money. I can't get a job because I'm extremely anxious when it comes to driving, and even if I weren't anxious, my family doesn't make enough money to be able to afford fixes for our car, so we don't have a car that works very well. Honestly, it sucks.

Cosplayers are some of the greatest, bravest people on Earth, and I would absolutely LOVE to be a part of that community! It would give me a chance to meet other people who shared my interests (since where I'm from, there are a surprising few that know any of what I talk about, and there is not a single person that shares more than one of my fandoms). These fandoms have influenced me in some of the greatest ways, and to be able to meet people that shared similar stories to mine would be fantastic for me, and it would definitely help me work on my anxiety and self-confidence.

I know that this sounds whiny, and I'm sorry for it sounding so whiny. But these characters have changed my life in so many ways, and it would mean the world to me to be able to afford to support the fandom as much as I could.

These characters have influenced me in ways that not even my closest friends and family ever could. These characters have made me laugh and cry and love and hate. These characters are like a second family to me. And not being able to show my appreciation for them is killing me.

But I am so grateful for the fanfiction communities that have supported me throughout the years. I'm so grateful for everyone on AO3, and Tumblr, and YouTube, and Twitter, and Fanfiction.net, and Wattpad.

Every single comment, every single kudos, every single bookmark I get, it fuels me to continue to contribute. Writing is one of the things that I love to do. It's something that I'm passionate about, and I'm going to pursue writing further, going into college. And being able to share that on this website, with the reception I get every day, is the most amazing thing that could ever possibly happen to me.

Seeing everyone being so welcoming to me and the writings I post is all the motivation I need to continue writing.

Meeting other writers and talking to people through comments, getting to interact with people of the community feels much more personal than any other interactions I've had with people in my hometown. I've made more friendships through my bonds with certain fandoms than I have in real life, and that might sound sad to others, but to me, it's amazing. There's no other way I would rather spend my time.

So thank you for supporting me. I'm honestly grateful for everyone that leaves kudos and comments, and to everyone that takes the time to even click on my works. During this foggy time in my life, I truly feel like you guys are what keep me wanting to work hard.

Thank you.

People who've left kudos so far: [ImDRtrash](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ImDRtrash), [lucythesin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lucythesin), [ThatRandomMooshroom (oj_lod)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/oj_lod), [TheOneYouNeverSaw](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneYouNeverSaw), [FleshWick13](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FleshWick13), [ClearlyUnOriginal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearlyUnOriginal), [Vitaliciouscreations](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitaliciouscreations), [UtterTransTrash](http://archiveofourown.org/users/UtterTransTrash), [Kearsli](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kearsli), [breakdancingsigma (hetawholockvengerstuck)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hetawholockvengerstuck/pseuds/breakdancingsigma), [souji](http://archiveofourown.org/users/souji), [Nekato](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekato), [Paprikalily](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Paprikalily), [Purgatory_Empress](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Purgatory_Empress), [RagefulThief](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RagefulThief), [MaggieWongStylishSLuT](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieWongStylishSLuT), and [Owlnonymous](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlnonymous). Thank you all so much! Also, thank you to the 45 guests who have left kudos!

Check all of their profiles out! :)


	25. Anuzzer Day in Bikini Bottem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The damn Spongebob meme

Here's a Spongebob meme ya losers

EDIT: Today marks my 1-year anniversary here on AO3. Wow. What a loser, lol


	26. LET'S THEORIZE SOME STUFF™

so Chiaki is a thing now

WHAT

I DON'T UNDERSTAND

SHE WAS ESTABLISHED IN SDR2 AS AN AI

HOW IS SHE ALIVE

those are things that I initially thought to myself before realizing something pretty shocking

so hold onto your butts because it's time to blow your minds

Chiaki Nanami was actually a person

unbelievable I know

but here's what I propose

Chiaki was actually a student in the same class as the other Remnants of Despair, and her talent was the SHSL Gamer because obviously

she got extremely close to her fellow students and didn't even know that they were part of SHSL Despair

she especially got close with Hajime and Nagito, and both of them would consider her a good friend, with Hajime even saying that she was his best friend

and they were happy

until Junko asked them to start killing everybody that was close to them

so whilst Teruteru was murdering his mother and Gundam was killing his pets, Hajime was faced with a moral dilemma

he had grown especially fond of Chiaki, because she was his best friend, and he didn't know what to do

but he ultimately wasn't in control, as Izuru took over and changed him into the sociopath talent entity we know and loathe

and Izuru murdered Chiaki in cold blood

well, during the time that she was hanging out with Hajime and Nagito, she was also hanging out with Chihiro Fujisaki

they had grown close because of their shared love of technology, and Chihiro was interested in coding video games

she had expressed interest in learning more about AI

if you would've asked Chiaki who her best friend was, she would say both Hajime and Chihiro

and after her death, Chihiro took it upon himself (using he/him pronouns because in-game, he identifies as male, despite crossdressing, if you're not okay with the pronouns I apologize, but I choose to see him as a self-identifying male) to turn Chiaki into an AI

since she had been so nice to him and had expressed interest in AI technology before

so he got to work developing her AI and eventually finished her a short bit before the Future Foundation finally caught all of the Remnants of Despair (as Alter Ego, mind you, because before this, Chihiro was killed)

Miaya and Kyouko were working on a project to help the Remnants recover, and they asked for Chihiro's help through Alter Ego, because they wanted to create a simulation that they could plug the Remnants into to help them

as Chihiro was coding the Neo World Program, he realized that Chiaki had talked about Hajime and Nagito a lot while she hung out with him

and so he decided that it would be best for him to include her in the program, since she was such a big part of their lives, and had served as a kind of moral compass to them

especially since she expressed interest in helping them out herself

so that's how Chiaki was implemented into the Neo World Program, and how she became an AI

...

but hey, that's just a theory, a CHIAKI theory. thanks for AI-ing

so yeah, that's my theory about why Chiaki is included in the Despair arc

she was real, she got killed, she got redeveloped as an AI, bada-bing bada-boom, SDR2

if you guys enjoyed this theory, please feel free to give it a kudos

for every new kudos I get, I will include, no lie, a free copy of Chiaki's AI, to download into your computer

unbelievable right

and for every comment this receives, you will get your very own Chiaki hairclip, you know the one that looks like a pixelated spaceship

for every new bookmark, you will get both these AND a copy of the DR3 anime

can you imagine

so yeah that does it for this theory

thanks for reading!

tune in next time when I talk about how Teruteru actually becomes Hannibal Lecter


	27. First Episode of the Future Arc :(

okay so the first episode of the Future Arc aired this Monday and HOLY HECK YOU GUYS

I was definitely not expecting Chisa to get murdered (at least this early)

but I have some theories as to who the traitor could possibly be, as well as a theory on who murdered Chisa

so strap in folks, 'cause it's about time I learned you some things™

so we all know that Munakata (aka ACTUAL FUCKING ANTHROPOMORPHIC TRASH BAG) got really pissed once Chisa got killed

but I think that he's the one that killed her

idk why I just kinda do

but anyway

I have another theory as to who might have killed Chisa

and that would be Ruruka

so as we all know Ruruka is a little sassy puffball of fur right

well maybe she lured her with drug candy and then killed her

there's no clear motive so that might be why she did it, so that people wouldn't suspect her

because there's not a good reason why she would've killed her anyway

mostly just because I hate myself and want to see my sassmaster get executed in some ironic way

like some damn death by sugar or some shit

so yeah

but also I still think the traitor is likely to be Juzo

alternatively, I've wondered if it could be Daisaku

because nobody would suspect him, since he's an unassuming manchild trying to survive

it would be the perfect plan

plus everybody already thinks he's creepy because his voice doesn't match his stature

so currently I'm gunning for either Juzo or Daisaku being the traitor

but I'm still worried about Hagakure too

...

but hey, that's just a theory. a RED BLOOD WHAT THE FUCK theory. thanks for chandelier-ing.

so yeah, I definitely wasn't expecting Chisa to be the first killed

but that first ep was so good that I had to post a theory

next week it'll probably get debunked, but *shrug*

thank you all for reading


	28. UPD8

Hello, everyone! Sorry I haven't been posting much to this "fic"

But don't worry! Soon I'll be coming back full force with some grade A ~shitposts~

In other news, I have an announcement for you all! <3

Me and my good friend [Teddy](http://eridanganronpa.tumblr.com) are making......

A WEBCOMIC!!!!

That's right, we're making a webcomic

And it's based in my AU, which can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/506814)

So if you'd like, please go check out [the webcomic](http://comicinthesoundofyourname.tumblr.com) but keep in mind that we're currently setting up the blog and the theme, and it'll be a while before we actually get any pages done

I'd like to take the time to thank all of you for reading this, even though there's not a lot to read!

But yeah, thank you so much for supporting my true passion: ~shitposts~


	29. Updates About Life.

Yo. It's Bree here, back at it again with the Danger Ropes

So in case you all were wondering, no, I am not dead. I am just kind of.... lost in my muse?

Meaning that I've gotten REALLY inspired over the past month and am producing content like CRAZY

Unfortunately, this particular end of the media hasn't been getting a lot of love, but I'm hoping to change that very soon!

In the meantime, I've made 2 new Danganronpa blogs! (WHAAAAAAT)

One is a single person RP where I play a feminine Kuzuryuu. The link can be found [right here.](http://ask-fem-kuzuryuu.tumblr.com)

And the second is a multi-person voice acting RP blog! It's set in an AU where the zombie apocalypse is happening! Auditions are being held, if you know anybody who may be interested, feel free to send them to that blog! My only preference is that you have a pretty good quality microphone.

[The Danganpocalypse is nigh.](http://ask-danganpocalypse.tumblr.com)

Also, my birthday was August 17th. I am now 17. Happy birthday to me.

(Also I'm fucking sick. Happy birthday to me)


	30. HECK THE FUTURE ARC TBH

I'm gonna theorize more about the people's Forbidden Actions

Makoto Naegi: Running in the hallway (confirmed)

Kyoko Kirigiri: Showing others her Forbidden Action (because she's very secretive about it and even point blank states that she can't tell the others what hers is)

Aoi Asahina: Getting hit with a punch or a kick (confirmed)

Ruruka Andou: Letting anyone out of the building (confirmed)

Kyosuke Munakata: Opening doors (it's basically canon at this point because he has never been shown opening a door and there've been many opportunities where he could've fucking opened a door)

Seiko Kimura: Having her shadow stepped on (confirmed and fucking dumb)

Koichi Kizakura: Opening his left hand (confirmed)

Juzo Sakakura: Fighting anybody barehanded (confirmed)

Miaya Gekkogahara: Doesn't matter she's a fucking robot (confirmed)

Ryota Mitarai: Witnessing violence against a woman (because he's always been very protective of Kyoko)

Kazuo Tengan: Answer a question with a lie (confirmed)

Daisaku Bandai: Witnessing violence by participants (confirmed)

Sounosuke Izayoi: Eating (confirmed, rip)

Great Gozu: Letting Tengan get injured (since he was Tengan's bodyguard, but it doesn't really matter anyway)

but this is mostly confirmed stuff by now so here have pointless filler until i can work out photoshop again


	31. Despair Special #3: Return of the Jedi

Welcome to SHSL Despair, where initiation is largely inspired by the scene in Finding Nemo where the fish just start chanting "Shark bait, ooh ha ha"

Here we've got Junko Enoshima and her Bad News Bear, Monokuma

This cutie is Mukuro Ikusaba, the person with the most badass name in the history of history

Here's Hajime, who, after all of the death that happened on Jabberwock Island, needs a fucking drink (of orange juice)

And this is Hajime's evil murder twin, Izuru Kamukura, who hates everything and everyone and probably still listens to Linkin Park like a fucking dweeb

This sick bab is Nagito Komaeda, whose luck could either give everyone on Earth a million dollars or start the zombie apocalypse

Welcome Mikan Tsumiki, who's so hot that people intentionally get down with the sickness to see her

This chap is Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, my favorite person to ever exist either physically or virtually, pls protect him he needs a hug

And welcome to the stage Sonia Nevermind, the kinkiest princess this side of the Pacific

Welcome Akane Owari, whose two character attributes are having big boobs and liking food a lot

Here's Kazuichi Souda, and his thirst extends to both blondes and Toyotas

This bara man is Nekomaru Nidai. He could probably crush me with two fingers and I'd thank him

Look at this beautiful stone cold queen. Her name is Peko Pekoyama and she may or may not be a high-functioning sociopath

This weeping sadsack is Teruteru Hanamura. His mother is the only person in this entire fandom that loves him unconditionally

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry fuckin' 2017-mas y'all
> 
> i'm back


	33. NDRv3: Character Ranking Based Solely Off of Initial Opinions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have opinions and here's where i put them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Please do not leave comments spoiling the games for other people! If you do, I will delete your comment! Alternatively, if you are reading this and you haven't seen or played the demo, I would strongly advise you leave now! I have been spoiled for the game, but I do not want to spoil anything for other people.

**16.) Ouma Kokichi, the SHSL Supreme Leader.**

This is currently a very unpopular opinion, but I honestly cannot stand Ouma's character so far. He seems like he intentionally tries to make everything harder, and it doesn't seem like he contributes much in the long run. Sure, he seems like he's incredibly important to the overall story and the game in the future, but honestly? I really do not like him from what I've seen of him to date. I also hate that he's being voiced by the voice of Fuyuhiko, since Fuyuhiko was one of my favorite characters, and I honestly want to die every time I see comparisons between Fuyuhiko and Ouma. They are nothing alike. Fuyuhiko is not that big of a douche, at least comparative to someone who intentionally lies and runs the risk of killing everyone for the sake of being a little shithead.

**15.) Shinguuji Korekiyo, the SHSL Anthropologist.**

Korekiyo gives me the creeps. I really don't like him all that much, but I'm slightly more willing to put up with him than I am with Ouma, since he doesn't intentionally start spreading malicious lies that try to lead the trials astray. I honestly think that he's scary as fuck, and I really don't have much to say about him other than that.

**14.) Shirogane Tsumugi, the SHSL Cosplayer.**

She seems generic, and I honestly see too many parallels between her and Sayaka already. The voice that they gave her in the English dub is breathy and annoying, and I honestly don't particularly care for it as much as I do all the other characters' dubbed voices. I can even tolerate Ouma's voice being almost the same as Fuyuhiko's over the whiny breathiness of Tsumugi's. However, she does seem very helpful and kind, with good intentions, so for now, I don't particularly hate her so much as I find her a bit annoying.

**13.) Harukawa Maki, the SHSL Child Caregiver.**

She also seems a bit generic, basically like a Kirigiri ripoff. However, I do like that her twist in her talent is that she doesn't particularly care for kids all that much, yet they seem to be naturally drawn to her. She very clearly seems to have some kind of emotional attachment to her talent, due to her past having grown up in an orphanage, but I personally think that if they were going to go that route, that she should be just a little more willing to show compassion, since there's very clearly a softer side to her character than meets the eye.

**12.) Yonaga Angie, the SHSL Artist.**

Angie seems very... airheaded. I think that she's going to be another expy of the role of Aoi and Akane in trials, which is basically the bandwagoner that doesn't contribute much until the case involves them directly, and until then, they're really only there for padding. Angie is a cute design and a fun idea for a character, but I personally don't care for the whole basis in religion that they made her personality around. If they wanted to make that a character trait, that's perfectly okay, but it shouldn't be her only defining character trait, and from what I've seen, that appears to be really the only thing that separates her from the others.

**11.) Chabashira Tenko, the SHSL Aikido Master.**

Tenko seems a bit like Aoi and Akane too, or maybe in a role similar to Sakura's. I imagine her to be more important than Angie, which puts her slightly higher on this list so far, but I still don't think she'll have a lot to contribute. She's probably going to be a stereotypical "radical feminist that hates men" type character, in a similar vein to what people used to perceive Mahiru as, and I'm really kind of tired of that trope in general. But I have high hopes that Tenko can be more than that.

**10.) Amami Rantarou, the SHSL ???.**

Honestly, I'm gay for him, but I imagine that he's going to be a red herring character this time around. Since the game is supposed to try and subvert the formula of Danganronpa games in the past, I imagine that he'll either be the first victim or the first killer. His English dub voice is one of the better ones in the game, in my opinion, and he seems very easygoing in general. I really really like him so far, but I'm fairly certain that he'll end up being a red herring setup to try and set the tone of the game.

**9.) Yumeno Himiko, the SHSL Magician.**

Himiko's design is super adorable and I honestly really love her so far. She seems like she might be useful, yet in some trials, she may be a very conflicted party that would take some convincing before you got her on your side. She appears like she might be the stereotypical "tiny, adorable" character, yet I think that she'll survive to a very late point in the game. I do not personally believe that she'll be a survivor, but I really honestly think that she'll survive to late game in order to exceed expectations.

**8.) Gokuhara Gonta, the SHSL Entemologist.**

I... I love him. I hate that they made him use Tarzan speak, but I honestly think that just his character in general makes up for that. He's a sweet character, and I love that he's a gentle giant, even though it's a very common trope within the series (see also, Sakura and Nidai). He's a gentleman raised by wolves, and he seems like he might be a great, useful character.

**7.) Toujou Kirumi, the SHSL Maid.**

She's going to be very useful for as long as she's involved in the story. She's almost too good to be true though, so I like to believe that she might be either a victim or a late game killer. I want to see how she snaps under pressure, and I can see this happening once it gets to that point late game. Kirumi's name is also a really great pun because it sounds very similar to "kill me", which might suggest she's a victim, which would be a really interesting case of foreshadowing that hasn't been done in the games before.

**6.) Kiibo, the SHSL Robot.**

He's very obviously going to have some importance, unless they use him as the first victim. I doubt he'd be a killer, but I think it'd be very interesting for him to be the first victim. I really think that him and Amami will be close to one another, and I like to think that their having to sit out of the class trial in the demo has some sort of significance. The foreshadowing would be amazing, and it would solidify the game's status as a subversion of the previous games' formula.

**5.) Saihara Shuuichi, the SHSL Detective.**

This boy is very pure and cute and good. I want to hug him and hold him and be his best friend. He seems like he's going to be important, and I honestly hope that he becomes the mastermind, or the last victim. I don't believe that they would set him up to be a killer, but I really honestly hope that he has a big role.

**4.) Akamatsu Kaede, the SHSL Pianist.**

I honestly don't think that she's going to stay as the protagonist for the entire game. I see her as being a sacrificial lamb similar to Mukuro from the first game, and the game shifting over to someone else in her stead. If that doesn't happen, I think she will actually survive, and she'll be a very good protagonist.

**3.) Iruma Miu, the SHSL Inventor.**

I love how upfront she is, and I love the duality of her personality. Plus, the idea of her being the mastermind is enough to make me nut a little. She seems like she might be kind of like Junko in terms of that sort of switch in personality, but I honestly believe that she'll be a bit more stable, and more likable as a character than Junko, even if she ended up becoming the mastermind. I want her to have a good motivation, and I want to date her in the inevitable dating sim mode that will come after we all play the full game.

**2.) Hoshi Ryouma, the SHSL Tennis Player.**

I LOVE THIS GREMLIN. He's honestly my favorite character in terms of backstory in... the entire series, save for maybe Fuyuhiko. I love that he subverts the perverted nature of the previous "cartoony" characters of yore and is treated as one of the most serious characters in the entire franchise. His talent played a key role in his crime, and I think that's the most interesting thing about his character. I think that Hoshi will be a victim, because that would be less expected due to his previous mentions of having killed before, but I honestly hope that he survives because I really like him so far.

**1.) Momota Kaito, the SHSL Astronaut.**

I will fight anyone who doesn't like Kaito. I honestly don't even have solid reasoning for being such a fan of Kaito, but I truly, deeply, madly love him. He seems like he's going to be very similar to the roles of Fuyuhiko and Togami, starting off as being a bit detached from the rest of the group, yet later becoming close to the protagonists and becoming a member of the team of his own merit. I truly hope that he's a survivor, but I wouldn't be surprised if they tried to make him a sympathetic murderer and pass it off due to them wanting to subvert the formula of the previous games in the series. I just dearly hope that Kaito survives till late game at least.


End file.
